Spellbound
by Mistress del Mare
Summary: Finished!::The Romance featuring Sirius Black and Kayla Cameron. Based on the fanfiction Entranced.
1. The beginning

Prologue  
  
  
  
"No! Please! Don't hurt me!" a little girls voice rang out into the dark night air. She couldn't be older than 11, with short, black, curly hair, and gray eyes that were the color of smoke.  
  
  
  
Two men stood in a circle around her, grinning. Kayla shivered in fear. They were going to do something to her, and she knew it. God how she wished that she had taken Lily up on her offer to come with her!  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, we're just going to have a little . . . fun with you." One of the men said to her and chuckled. This man was tall, and from the looks of it, strong. Really strong. "That's right darlin'." Another one of the men said. They all looked the same. All the men were tall and strong. Kayla gulped. This was n o t going well. "We're only going to have a little fun with you." The last man said as he lunged for her.  
  
  
  
Kayla shrieked and wriggled, squiggled, bucked, every thing she could think of to get the man to let go of her, but it seemed that she was only delighting him even more. "Feisty one here, boys." The man who held her said as he rammed her against the wall and leaned into her body. Kayla opened her mouth to do something really girly. Scream. She had to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Her throat didn't work. It was closed up. She couldn't get anything to come out! 'Oh God. Oh God.' Was her mantra as the man shoved her robes off of her shoulders and ridded Kayla of the rest of her clothes. "We got a nice and young one tonight boys." He cackled.  
  
  
  
Kayla had tears streaming down her face as the man tired to fondle the barely there breasts of an 11 year old. 'They're going to rape me!' she realized with a shock and began to move and buck all over again in an attempt to get away. The man laughed at her attempts and released himself from his pants.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry lil' one. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said as he plunged into her.  
  
  
  
Then she did scream. And screamed, and screamed, and screamed. And she didn't realize it, but the man had stopped.  
  
  
  
Someone else had come into the picture too. But Kayla did notice him. She had seen him so man times in her life. He stood about six- two with black hair and green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, Kayla?" Mr. Evans asked as the men ran off. He looked at her, and with a swish of his wand, she was dressed again.  
  
  
  
Kayla looked at her best friends father and shook her head. She didn't think that she would ever be okay. Mr. Evans kneeled down onto the hard, cobbled stone of a deserted street in London that led to a wizarding world and looked her in the eyes. "Is it okay if I touch you?" he asked. Kayla nodded her head, knowing that he would never do anything bad to her.  
  
  
  
Mr. Evans drew her into a hug and picked her up. "I'm going to apparate back to my house and I'll have Alex take care of you, okay?" he asked her as he held on to her with one arm, and held his wand with the other.  
  
  
  
Kayla nodded her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was in the middle of the sitting room in the Evans' house, clinging onto Mr. Evans neck.  
  
  
  
He pocketed his wand and carried Kayla up the stairs, into Lily's room, and laid her on the bed next to his own daughter, who was peacefully sleeping. "I'm going to leave you here with Lily instead of giving you your own room okay?" he asked as he walked towards the door. "Yes." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Tears formed in her eyes once again and spilled over. She shook Lily awake and held on to her as she wept.  
  
  
  
This was one of the few things in her life that was always there for her. Lily. James. And Sirius. They were always there, no matter what. And right now, she needed Lily more than anything in this world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, do I go on?  
  
Review and give me your opinion please.  
  
Mistress del Mare 


	2. New Life

Chapter 1 - Life Now  
  
  
  
A young woman with Black, curly hair that was cut to her shoulder blades, stood about five-six, and had a slim figure in orange pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt was pacing on the red rug that was on floor. Her name was Kayla Cameron. She looked at her companion, who was sitting in one of the black chairs that littered the room wearing a long, blue, silk nightgown. This second young lady had auburn red hair, and emerald green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Lily, I can't." she told her friend as she continued her pacing. "I can't tell them that I was raped! You know how those three guys are! I mean, James and Sirius are enough, but put Remus into the mix and you have torture! I mean they'd suffocate me with their protectiveness if I told them that I had been raped!" Kayla fumed.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans got up from her chair and stood in front of Kayla. "Kayla. I'm not making you tell them anything. And I do know that they would get protective of you! Believe me, I do! All that I'm saying is they deserve to know. You could always hit them senseless, which wouldn't take long to accomplish with James and Sirius, but you get my point, and I know you do."  
  
  
  
Kayla frowned at her best friend. 'Damn her all to hell! She's right. And she knows it, and she knows that I hate it when I know that she's right!' she steamed to herself. 'Okay, I just got myself confused. That is not a good thing.' she realized.  
  
  
  
"Lils." She said as she flopped herself onto her red bed. "I don't know if I can. I mean, they'll protect me, and I know that if I tell Sirius, he'll think differently of me. I mean, yes, I do like him as something more than a friend, but I don't think that I love him, and I don't want to lose him over something as stupid as something that had happened four years ago!" Kayla could hear Lily sigh as she crawled onto the bed and laid down on her stomach next to her. "Kay's, if Sirius is stupid enough to disown you, or whatever you want to call it, just because you were raped, he's stupider than we gave him credit for. I mean, not even he would do something like that!" Kayla sighed. "Yea, I guess you're right." She admitted.  
  
  
  
Kayla knew, without even looking at her friend exactly what her expression would be. The tan face would be arranged into a smirk, and her emerald green eyes dancing with amusement. "I'm always right, Ponucy." Lily said.  
  
  
  
The three girls, Lily, Kayla, and their other friend, Aradriana Williams were all Animagus, and they all represented an element. Lily was water, Kayla was fire, and Aria as they called her, was air. The positions fitted their personalities more than their looks.  
  
  
  
Lily could be smooth and easy going at times, but once you got her mad there was no stopping her until the tsunami passed, and she wasn't nice to anyone, and gave nothing any heed. Like the ocean.  
  
  
  
Aria was always the clam nice one, but she also had a temper - thought it wasn't as ferocious as Lily's, and she was always easy going. Like the wind.  
  
  
  
Kayla was the most temperamental. She could be cold one moment, then bursting into flames the next. She was the most unpredictable when it came to moods out of the group. Although her temper was fatal, it was nothing compared to Lily's, nothing was.  
  
  
  
Lily was able to change into a white jaguar, and got the nickname of Hunter for it. Aria a white fox, and as they couldn't come up with a nickname that went with her animal, they came up with the nickname Aria, which sort of stuck, and now no one calls her by her full name. Kayla was a white tiger, and earned the nickname Pouncer for all of her hyperness as a tiger.  
  
  
  
Kayla watched as her best friend in the whole world fell asleep and sighed. She knew that one of these days that she was going to give into Sirius Black, and let him touch her, let him date her, and let him take care of her. And she wasn't sure if she could handle that. She still found it hard to trust guys when it came to . . . girlfriend, boyfriend relationships. In the depths of her mind she figure that she was scared to let him close enough to see the true her, the tarnished her, the tainted her, the used her, the . . . scared, cowardly her. And she knew, she knew that she was ashamed of what happened to her. She didn't want anyone to know that tough, don't-mess-with-me Kayla was a little girl hiding curled in a corner from boys!  
  
  
  
And most importantly, she was scared to fall for him. Scared to have what her parents did as marriage. She didn't want her and her husband to barely be able to stand in the same room with each other without snapping at each other and getting into a fight. Not being able to stand being in the same content with the other! Or having the other spouse ashamed of their child just because she couldn't stop herself from being raped at the age of 11! She didn't want that, and would never have that.  
  
  
  
Sirius might be one of her closest friends, but he couldn't know what happened to her four years ago. He couldn't know, and never would. Not if she had anything to do with it.  
  
  
  
She'd miss him too much if he were to go and forget about her. And, she admitted to herself, she'd miss him flirting with her. And she'd miss the arguments.  
  
  
  
The last though that slipped through her mind before she fell asleep was that if push came to shove, this year she might be taking lessons from Sirius Black in the one thing he did best. Seduction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
So, what did you think?  
  
Good, bad, tell me.  
  
Oh, and I have a favor to ask of anyone who is kind enough to do so. Is anyone willing to be my beta reader? I'd feel better about posting these chapters if I knew that they were corrected by something other than word check.  
  
If you're interested, either leave a review saying so along with your email address or something like that, or email me at mymonkeygurl21@aol.com.  
  
Thank you for Reading,  
  
Mistress del Mare 


	3. Life Inside of Cameron Manor

Chapter 2 - Life Inside of Cameron Manor  
  
Two days had passed since Kayla's talk with Lily, and now she was alone in the house with her parents.  
  
The parents who shied away from her unless it was to lecture or voice their disappointment in her. The parents who would rather go on trips to Pairs, New York, Milan or Sydney than spend time with their only daughter. The parents that Kayla wished that would go to hell every single day of her life.  
  
Maxwell Cameron was the male image of Kayla with his black hair and smoke gray eyes. But that's where the common images stopped. Max stood tall at 6 foot 1, but had a lean and pathetic build. His hands were always manicured by the best of beauticians, his graying hair always black, and if a gray hair should take place, it could easily be taken care of with a trip to the beautician once again.  
  
Only the finest robes made of the finest materials were allowed to touch his soft, womanish skin.  
  
Max liked fast women and hard liquor, and paid well for both of them. Liquor though, liquor was what he lived for. Hot women and sex was just a benefit in life for him, a luxury. It was rare for you to find Maxwell Cameron sober. During any time of the day. And if he didn't get his usual tumble in some woman's bed that night, he took his sexual frustration out on his wife, then go and find his kid to knock some sense into her, just for the hell of it, and because he knew he could.  
  
Some people claimed that he loved his child, but not really. To him, Kayla Cameron was just someone else to boss around. A man like him in his point of view didn't need love to survive. As long as there was liquor swimming pleasantly in his head, and his body sated by many lovely women, all was good with the world.  
  
Maxwell Cameron was a hard man who wasn't to be crossed, and ran his household, sober or not, with an iron hand.  
  
Abigail Knight-Cameron on the other hand had a bad temper yet she could be nice and kind at the same time. Abigail had blond hair and cold blue eyes that always reminded Kayla of the Lake at Hogwarts when it was frosted over. She had soft curves for a 37 year old lady, and was rather short in Kayla's opinion, standing at 5 foot 5.  
  
Abigail despised any liquor besides wine and champagne, and hated having anything to do with intimacy with her husband. She had a taste for the expensive and extravagant, and loved to travel, and hardly ever took on lovers.  
  
And like most mothers, she felt a connection with her daughter - especially since she got fat and carried her around for nine months. She loved her daughter, but never showed it. She really didn't even know what it really was.  
  
The way that Kayla had it figured out was that if it hadn't been for her friendship with James, Sirius and Lily from the crib up she would have been just as cold, just as snobby as her mother, and just as hard and demanding as her father. In Kayla's mind, she owed everything to the Potter's, Black's and Evans', everything.  
  
And, she owed everything and more to the Evans'. They were always there for her, like her own family wasn't, they gave her the people that she thought of as her family. Whenever someone was to ask who her parent's were, Nicolas and Alexandra Evans' images were the ones in her mind. If they asked if she had any siblings, Lily was the one who came to mind. They gave her the family that she didn't know that could exist for her. They are the ones that gave her love, and taught her what it was.  
  
Abigail tried to be a mother to Kayla, but every time she tried she failed. And Kayla appreciated the effort, but her mother couldn't give her what she needed. Abigail was too worried about her next trip, or her clothes, or her hair to be worried about her daughter. And while Kayla didn't hold her Mother responsible for her vanity, she always wished, if just for one day, that her mother would love her as only a Mother can love her child. Even if it was for only one day. Even if she got that treatment from Alexandra Evans, she wanted to know what it was like to get that kind of treatment from the woman who nurtured her in her womb, the woman who went through labor for her, the woman who was supposed to be her Mother. Only once. She only wanted to know the feeling once, but as far as Kayla was concerned, Abigail Cameron didn't even know that she had a daughter half of the times, and the other half she was too vain to take any notice and spend time with the daughter that she gave birth to.  
  
All in all, Cameron Manor had to be the coldest, gloomiest place you could set your eyes upon. It was a place that if you were smart, you'd stay away from at all costs. In Kayla's opinion, Cameron Manor had the spookiness of an ancient, deserted castle that was falling apart from the seams on down. But, this was what she was supposed to call home.  
  
'How sad is that?' Kayla thought after the brief summary of her life at home flashed behind her eyes. 


	4. The Holidays

Chapter 3 - The Holidays  
  
  
  
Kayla sat on her bed and begun reading through the books that she had just purchased for her fifth year at Hogwarts when the fireplace in her room exploded into flames. Kayla looked at the fire questionably and waited for her visitor to exit.  
  
  
  
When a boy of sixteen with midnight black hair and dark brown eyes stepped out of the fireplace, Kayla squealed with delight. "Sirius!" she yelled as she tackled him down to the ground in a hug. Just then, another person came out of the fire.  
  
  
  
Kayla looked over her shoulder to see who emerged from the fireplace, and looked into the amused face of Lily Evans. She then realized why. She was wrapped around Sirius black on the floor of her bedroom, and clinging onto him as if she'd die if she let go. And the worst thing of all was that Lily knew about her crush on Sirius.  
  
  
  
Kayla tried to get up to go to Lily but Sirius kept a tight grip on her, and wouldn't let her go.  
  
  
  
"Sirius." Kayla hissed loudly. "Let go of me before I'm tempted to knee you in a very sensitive place of yours." Kayla heard the fireplace emit someone again, but didn't look over this time.  
  
  
  
Sirius grinned and told her, "No, I don't think that I will, and you can't even reach that place, seeing as your legs are sort of trapped." It was then that Kayla realized how stupid she was for wrapping her legs around his waist when she jumped on him.  
  
  
  
Sirius' hand which originally rested on her hips, moved lower in a soft caress to cup Kayla's butt.  
  
  
  
When Sirius lightly squeezed Kayla's butt, she had to fight the shiver that she always got when he touched her in any intimate way. Instead of shivering, she glared at him. How she wished though that just once she could give into those caresses, just once know what he could give her, just once know what it was like to kiss someone who you desire in return, to be caressed by someone you desire.  
  
Kayla sighed to herself, took her elbow, and dug it into the soft spot that she knew he had where his arm connected to his body. Sirius gave a yelp of pain and let her go.  
  
  
  
Kayla rolled off of Sirius with out breaking her legs and went over to Lily, not realizing that James, Remus and Aria were also there. As Kayla had known that she would, Lily opened her arms and embraced her best friend. Kayla put her arms around Lily too, laid her head on Lily's shoulder and just inhaled the scent of the ocean that seemed to follow her around, and clung to her skin.  
  
  
  
It had been exactly three weeks since the two girls had seen each other, and that is the longest that they have ever been apart in their whole lives. Kayla and Lily had never gotten into a fight. Sure, they argued, but they never fought, and never screamed at each other when they argued. Everyone told them that they had the kind of relationship that every group of friends wanted. That closeness knowing that they could always find a way to solve their problems, that they knew that they'd always be friends, and would let nothing come in between that.  
  
  
  
Kayla drew back from Lily to look into her eyes and smiled. "Missed you, Hunter." Kayla told her, happy to be able to see her best friend again.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled. "I missed you too, Pouncy." She replied, using a nickname that Kayla would let no one else use. Pouncy is one name that only Lily could ever call her. Just like no one could call Lily 'Huntress' except Kayla, but she hardly ever called her that.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what about us?" cried a pouting James.  
  
  
  
Kayla looked over towards the voice and yelled, "James! Remus! Aria!" into Lily's ear, making her wince from the volume. Kayla ran over to where they were standing with amused smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
She first embraced a young wizard with short sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes which were a blueish-gray color by the name of Remus Lupin. She then looked at James with his black messy hair that still looked as if it had never seen the presence of a brush, and his sapphire blue eyes and smiled as she enveloped him in a hug.  
  
  
  
James smiled and picked her up off her feet, like always, and spun her around in a circle before he set her back on her own feet.  
  
  
  
Kayla kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly fashion then hugged Kayla, then looked at her appearance. She had changed the length of her straight brown hair. It used to reach her lower back, and now it barely brushed her shoulders. Kayla looked into Aria's baby blue eyes and smiled. "It looks better this way." Kayla informed her friend as she fingered the thick locks.  
  
  
  
Aria smiled her brilliant smile and in a sweet and soft voice responded, "I know. I got tired of all the maintenance it took to keep long hair healthy, so I got most of it cut off." Kayla nodded her head and informed her that it looked better this way.  
  
  
  
"Why are all of you guys here?" Kayla asked as everybody sat down.  
  
  
  
James was the one who answered. "Well, we already know that you have all of your supplies for school, but we don't, and we were wondering if you wanted to accompany us to Diagon Alley to pick up our supplies."  
  
  
  
"Of course I do!" Kayla informed them with a roll of her eyes, as if saying 'Duh!'  
  
  
  
"Right then," Lily chirped. "Why don't I go downstairs and tell whoever I can find that we are kidnapping you for the day?"  
  
  
  
Kayla nodded her head. "My Mother is in the Morning room." She told Lily as she got up and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Lily nodded her head and left.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Lily came back smiling and informed them that she was allowed to go.  
  
  
  
The boys went through the fire first then Aria went, but not before being stopped by Lily telling her to inform the rest that Kayla and she would be there in a few minutes.  
  
"What was that about?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
Kayla decided to act coy and not know what she was talking about. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
  
Lily glared at her friend and grounded out, "You and Sirius. What the hell was that about?"  
  
  
  
Kayla drew in a deep breath and let it go before she explained. "I would have done it to anyone who showed up Lily. I was so tired of being stuck here with people I loath, that I would have done that if Lucius Malfoy was to show up. I didn't think, I just wanted human contact."  
  
  
  
Lily looked at her friend, assessing if she was being told the truth or not. When she read what was in Kayla's eyes she softened and nodded her head. "You go first." She instructed Kayla to do and waved her hand towards the fireplace.  
  
  
  
Kayla nodded her head and stepped into the fire and shouted out, "Diagon Alley," and was soon followed by Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay in getting this out, but I've been trying to finish my first story, and I've been finding the story a little temperamental. I'm hoping to be done with the next chapter of this story by sometime next week.  
  
Mistress del Mare 


	5. A Kiss

Chapter 4 - A Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Aria, Lily and Kayla spent close to five hours at Diagon Alley before they realized the time. Everyone except Sirius and Kayla were expected home, so they all said their goodbyes and left Sirius and Kayla alone together.  
  
  
  
"So, baby, what do you want to do with me now that we are all alone?" Sirius huskily whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
Kayla looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Sirius, please, don't start." She said with a strained voice. And like always, he didn't listen.  
  
  
  
"Don't start what, my love?" he continued whispering. Kayla groaned and just let him go on, knowing that nothing on this earth would stop him, short of killing him. "Don't start dreaming about you at night, hot, steamy, and sexy dreams might I add. Don't start thinking that you are the most beautiful creature on the earth? Don't start imagining what it might be like if you were to spread your legs for me, and let me-" by then, Kayla was shaking so hard that she thought that she might be vibrating.  
  
  
  
She didn't know if it was from the mental picture of her and Sirius have sex, or if it was from anger, or both, but she knew that she was shaking. Badly.  
  
  
  
"Sirius . . . Shut . . . Up!" Kayla hissed out in between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Why should I love?" he asked and somehow sounded innocent. But for what was beyond Kayla's reasoning.  
  
  
  
"Because if you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you!" she practically screamed, and earned them reproachful looks from some of the people that passed them by.  
  
  
  
Sirius sighed, and led her to a barely used part of Diagon Alley and sat down on the bench with her. "If you want me to shut up so badly, why don't you do something about it?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Kayla narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'What is he thinking?' she wondered as she stupidly opened her mouth and hesitantly questioned, "And what would that be?"  
  
  
  
Sirius grinned devilishly and replied, "Well think about it, if I was kissing, I couldn't talk, and bring that pretty blush to your cheeks." With a side look towards Kayla, he raised his eyebrow in question. 'I wonder if she'd actually do it.' He thought, and couldn't help hoping that she would.  
  
  
  
"If I was to kiss you, would you leave me alone with your scandalous thoughts?" she snapped in question. Sirius nodded his head eagerly.  
  
  
  
'She's going to do it!' his mind screamed frantically. Sirius watched as Kayla took a deep breath, as if she was preparing her self for battle or something, and reached up to angle his face towards hers. She took another deep breath and leaned into him, softly resting her lips on his.  
  
  
  
Kayla held her lips still, knowing that if she pulled back now that he would just bug her harder. So, she looked into his eyes and was held, transfixed by his gaze, the passion and desire in them that was all for her. Her heart hitched at the thought that Sirius Black really did desire her, and closed her eyes before deepening the kiss. She slowly opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his lips, waiting for him to open up. When he did, she slowly, languidly slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, and immediately groaned at the sensation of Sirius' warm mouth closing and sucking her tongue even further inside.  
  
  
  
Sirius can't believe the feeling of raw lust that shot through his system as Kayla slipped her tongue into his mouth. 'Dear God!' his mind rang. He couldn't stop himself from snaking his arms around her waist, and pulling her onto his lap. And when she didn't object to that, and continued brushing against his tongue and sucking and biting it, he slowly as if not to let her know what they were doing, ran his hands up her sides to rest underneath her breasts. He genteelly cupped the fullness and gave it a light squeeze before brushing his hands back down her sides.  
  
  
  
Kayla was so focused on their kiss that she didn't feel the sensation of Sirius fondling her breasts, and started when she felt cold fingers on her bare midriff.  
  
  
  
Kayla pulled back from Sirius. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding husky.  
  
  
  
"I was kissing you." Sirius replied, his voice sounding no better than Kayla's. Kayla shook her head and crawled off of Sirius' lap. "I'm going home." Kayla informed him in a testy voice. Sirius frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but what Kayla would never know, seeing as she quickly got away from him before he could say anything.  
  
Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his black locks, and was startled to find out that they were shaking. He got up and walked towards a shop that he knew had a fireplace that was hooked up to the floo network and went home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sirius tossed and turned in bed that night. His dream was what was causing his usually restful peace turn into a fitful slumber.  
  
  
  
He was dreaming about Kayla, again. But now his dreams were more than just imagination, now he knew what her skin felt like, knew what her mouth tasted like. Hell, her taste was still lingering in his mouth when he decided to go to sleep five hours after he got home!  
  
  
  
Now his dreams were filled with moans and groans of pleasure, sighs and gasps, and Kayla calling out his name. Now his dreams were driving his body into over drive.  
  
  
  
Sirius woke up with a groan, already feeling what his dream had done to him. He was harder than a rock! Sirius glanced at the clock across the room and almost sobbed in frustration. 3:00 a.m. it read, staring back at Sirius tauntingly. Sirius tried turning his mind to different things to get his mind off of Kayla, but no matter how many times he went through the Cannons Quidditch roster for this year, his mind would not let go of Kayla Cameron.  
  
  
  
Finally, giving up, Sirius got up and went to the bathroom, intent on doing the one man job so that he could go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Sirius to finish his job, and before he knew it, he was asleep again, dreaming erotic dreams of Kayla again. 


	6. Fighting

Chapter 5 - Fighting  
  
  
  
Soon it was time to go back to school, and by that time Sirius was more sexually frustrated than he had ever been since he found out that kissing a girl wouldn't make him throw up.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, over here!" he heard James call from across the station. Sirius walked over to his friend and saw instantly that everybody except Kayla was present.  
  
  
  
"She's going to be late," Lily told him, as if she could read where his thoughts were. "Why?" Sirius asked. "I don't know Sirius! I'm not her keeper!" Lily scowled. For some reason, ever since Lily, Kayla, James and Sirius were little, everyone expected for Lily to know where Kayla was, James to know where Sirius was, and vice versa. And Lily had always found that irritating for some reason.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I get the idea!" Sirius told her with his hands held in front of him in surrender. "It just slipped." He admitted as he saw Lily's radiant, unblemished, tanned face rearrange into a scowl. Lily made a "hrumph" and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
Something looked different about Lilly today though. Sirius looked at her slowly from the bottom of her black boots, up her dark blue, tight form fitting pants, up past her hips and the black long sleeved shirt that she covered her upper body with. And stopped at her face and he realized something. She had dark red strands of hair framing her face. "Your hair is down!" Sirius almost shouted from his shock. If there was one predictable thing about Lily, it was - or used to be - that she never wore her hair down unless she had to, and her mother beat her into it.  
  
  
  
"Of course it is," a voice sounded from behind Sirius.  
  
  
  
Sirius turned around and ended up face to face with the object of his desires, and dreams. Kayla Cameron was standing in front of him wearing a very tight pair of black jeans that rod low on her slim hips, and a equally tight red shirt that allowed every male to see that she had a magnificent rack. And her hair . . . it was down too! The black mass fell in waves down her back, glinting in the torch light.  
  
  
  
"Why are you so late?" Sirius demanded.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the biggest group of losers on the school grounds, and their girlfriends," a silky voice drawled.  
  
  
  
Kayla looked over Sirius' broad shoulder to see Snape and Malfoy emerge from the crowd filling on to the train in hopes of finding a compartment.  
  
  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy." Kayla hissed loudly.  
  
  
  
"I would, but only if I could have your help with that." Malfoy taunted her.  
  
  
  
Kayla's blood chilled, making her look pale under her summer tan, and her vision swam red as she pounced on Malfoy and begun to hit him. She had gotten in five very good punches to his very finely chiseled jaw, and aristocratic face before she felt Lily capture the fist that she aimed for Malfoy's long, prefect nose.  
  
  
  
"Pouncy, you'll end up killing him." Lily soothed in a clam voice. "Come on, he's damaged enough, Kayla. Get up off of him before you end up killing the bastard."  
  
  
  
Kayla slowly stood up, and began to flex her stinging hand. "His face is hard." Was all she said as she started towards the train.  
  
  
  
"One of these days you're going to find out how fucking stupid it is to mess with her Malfoy," Lily growled as she passed him and went after Kayla.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Snape? Don't know what to do without your leader?" Sirius taunted before going after Lily and Kayla.  
  
  
  
"Stay away from us Snape, and you won't be bodily harmed," James warned as he, Remus and Aria ran to catch up with Sirius.  
  
  
  
"That bitch was trying to kill me!" a voice moaned from the hard ground of the train station floor. 


	7. Seduction

Chapter 6 - Seduction  
  
  
  
After the feast, Sirius caught up with Kayla before she entered the Ravenclaw common room, shouted over his shoulder to Lily and Aria that he'd have her back to them in one piece, and dragged Kayla to the nearest empty classroom.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Sirius?" Kayla asked as she boosted herself onto on of the dusty tables, crossed her legs, and shifted back to be safe.  
  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
Kayla stilled and looked into Sirius' now black eyes. "Me?" Kayla squeaked.  
  
  
  
Sirius nodded as he sat his hands on either side of Kayla's hips. "You. All of you." He insisted.  
  
  
  
"No you don't. You just want the mystery of me." She told him in a prim voice, but it still wasn't hiding the want that flashed through her eyes. Kayla looked over Sirius in the moonlight that shone through the windows in the room and swallowed. Hard. He looked like a fallen angel in his uniform. The tie was dangling around his neck, showing that he never did like the things, his cloak hung loose around his shoulder, and his shirt was un- tucked from his pants. And his long, lean, surely muscled legs were enclosed in the dark gray loose pants.  
  
  
  
"Sirius." Kayla moaned, not realizing that she was talking out loud as she gazed into his eyes. Unconsciously, Kayla uncrossed her legs and slowly parted her legs so that Sirius could stand in between them.  
  
  
  
Sirius' eyes turned black. She had no clue how sexy she looked just at this moment, with her hair up in its regular ponytail, and her uniform still in prefect condition, not one piece out of place. And now, now she was spreading her legs, making the school skirt draw tight against her thighs. He couldn't help it, he groaned. "Kayla." Was all he said before he attacked her mouth.  
  
  
  
Kayla gasped with surprise as Sirius's tongue began trailing along the slits of her mouth, giving him access to her mouth, which he took without a second thought. His tongue traced the contours of her mouth lovingly, almost worshipfully. And she moaned in protest as he backed up, breaking the kiss to nibble on her lips, then her ear.  
  
  
  
Kayla groaned when he stuck his tongue in her ear before moving down to her neck. He nibbled on it delicately, then sucked lightly, not wanting to leave any evidence for her friends to find, and then lapped the skin of her neck after her lightly nipped on it.  
  
  
  
So attentive to his mouths' ministrations was she that she didn't notice when he slipped a hand under her skirt and began to stroke her inner thighs. She did notice however, when he began to run a finger around the elastic edge of her panties.  
  
  
  
"Sirius," she gasped. "Not now. Let me get used to the feelings step by step. Please." She begged.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at her. "You'd let me do this to you another time?" he asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
Kayla nodded her head, amazed at her own daring. 'I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this.' She chanted in her head as she saw Sirius grin wickedly.  
  
  
  
"Well, then, meet me here tomorrow night same time." He whispered into her ear before he pulled back and looked into her eyes once more before turning around and heading for the door.  
  
  
  
Kayla left that room as soon as she got her wits back, and walked into the 5 year girls' dorm in the Ravenclaw tower, which looked more like a library with all of the bookshelves filled with books.  
  
She threw herself onto her bed, and before she knew it, she was asleep, still attired in her school uniform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night by night, Kayla and Sirius returned to that deserted classroom, and night by night, Sirius was allowed to only go so far.  
  
  
  
But what they didn't know was that night by night the rest of their friends got together, asking the others if they had seen either Sirius or Kayla, and that they were also starting to wonder if anything was happening between the two. 


	8. This Is How It Is

Chapter 7 - This Is How It Is  
Kayla walked towards the deserted classroom with a light step, humming to herself. She opened the door and looked around the room. They had gotten rid of the dust one their second night here. They found that if they went back to the dorms that they ended up getting questioned on where they had been if there was dust on their clothes.  
  
The room was now looking just like any other classroom . . . minus the books, and teachers things. It had rows of students desks, a teachers desk, a small black board, chairs, and a observation table under the windows. The room still smelled like leather, and chalk though, and they couldn't figure out why, but they figured that it was better than the moldy smell of the dungeons.  
  
Kayla saw a figure standing next to the windows and smiled. Sirius was already here. She closed the door as silently as she opened it, and whispered a locking spell.  
  
Kayla tiptoed her way over to where Sirius was standing and slipped her arms around his waist. "Whatcha staring at?" she whispered into his ear, which she had to stand on her Tiptoes to do.  
  
Sirius jumped a little as he felt small, strong, female arms wrap around his waist. 'Kayla,' he guessed as he rested his hands that had previously been dangling next to his sides over her hands.  
  
He felt her stand on her toes and shivered when she whispered, "Whatcha staring at?"  
  
Sirius sighed and somehow managed to turn around and break out of Kayla's embrace. He boasted himself on to the observation table and scooted back until his back touched the glass of the window. Sirius held out a hand to Kayla, inviting her to join him on the table, which she took ardently. She hitched herself onto the table next to him, then turned towards her right, towards Sirius, and swung her legs over his thighs, straddling him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kayla asked as she peered through the darkness and got a look at his expression.  
  
Sirius looked at Kayla and shook his head. If he told her what he was thinking about, all of this, what he had dreamed about, would vanish into thin air. 'I am not going to tell her.' He told himself.  
  
"Sirius, tell me what's wrong. Please?" Kayla begged.  
  
Sirius leaned in towards Kayla and sealed his mouth over hers. He felt her still, then slowly wrap her arms around his neck. He nipped at the corners of her mouth, then nibbled on her lower lip. Sirius smiled when he got a groan out of Kayla and finally ran his tongue across her lips, and getting a instant reaction.  
  
Kayla opened her mouth as soon as she felt the tip of his very talented tongue touch her lips, and sighed into his mouth as he slipped into hers. His kisses were heavenly, and made her forget about everything else that had happened, they just seemed to . . . ensnare her senses.  
  
Sirius shifted his hands from their dormant place on Kayla's hip to under her shirt as soon as he felt her senses all focus on their kiss. But he didn't realize that the tips of his fingers were freezing, and Kayla gasped in surprise that the feeling of ten fingers - freezing fingers at that - on her skin. She dipped her hands down her body, and retracted Sirius' hands from under her shirt. "No, Sirius." She told him sternly.  
  
"God, damn it Kayla! Why? Why not?" he demanded furiously.  
  
Kayla shrunk back from the anger in his voice and hopped off of his lap and back on to the ground.  
  
"Is that the only fucking reason you want to spend time with me Sirius?" Kayla yelled, she too getting mad.  
  
"No, god damn it, it's not, but it's one of the main reasons!"  
  
"Well you know what? I'm not having sex with you Sirius. I don't feel comfortable with that, and I'm not going to allow you to do something to me that I am not comfortable with, understand?" she yelled.  
  
"No, I don't understand." Sirius informed her with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You want me Kayla. I can feel it. Yet, you won't let me have you? Why not? Are you scared of sex? It's not as if any guy has the fucking nerves to rape you, and I'm not one of those who would even dare thinking of it." Sirius continued going, not noticing the paling color of Kayla's face, or the shame, and sorrow that passed through her eyes. "Hell, it's well known that if someone even tried to make an unwanted move on you he'd be in the hospital wing faster than you could blink! Hell, look at me! I've been there more times for injuries that you've given me than I have for Quidditch, so tell me what the hell you are scared of!" he finished off with a demanding tone.  
  
"Sirius," Kayla growled. He was starting to piss her off. But her anger had given he cheeks the red tint, so she no longer looked as pale as a ghost. "If you don't respect my decisions without requiring a fucking explanation, then tuff. You don't need to know everything about me, or my life." She fumed as she stalked towards the door, harshly whispered the unlocking spell, yanked open the door, and slammed it shut with such a force that Sirius imagined the castle shaking violently. 


	9. Time Flies

Chapter 8 - Time Flies  
  
Sirius could tell that he made a huge mistake. Kayla didn't show up for their meetings anymore, and whenever he approached her about it, he either got cursed, hit, slapped, or pushed. This eventually led him to the hospital wing for the aid of the nurse.  
  
He didn't know why he kept on trying, but he did.  
  
"Kayla?" he whispered to her sleeping figure. He had snuck into the Ravenclaw girls dormitories to talk to her, and hopefully she would actually listen to him this time. Except that she wasn't waking up! "Kayla?" he whispered into her ear this time, causing her to shiver and slowly blink her eyes open.  
  
"What do you want Sirius?" she asked irritably.  
  
"You. But as you don't want me anymore, I settle for your friendship." He told her softly. He waited for her answer, but he didn't get one. "Kayla?" he asked once again. 'Did she fall asleep on me?' he wondered.  
  
"I don't think that we've ever had much of one of those Sirius, but we can go back to what we were." She mumbled, ready to go back to sleep. Sirius nodded his head, and kissed Kayla's cheek, murmuring a quick, "Goodnight Love," before getting up and heading back to his own house.  
  
After that night, every thing returned to normal. Well, as normal as a magical school could get, but every thing returned to what it was between the friends.  
  
And soon the tests came upon them, and the girls actually got the guys to study! Which was hard enough to do, so they didn't push the fact that they only studied for two hours a day with the girls, who in turn spent close to 4 hours a day studying.  
  
By the end of the school year, everything was exactly how it was when they first got on the train to go to Hogwarts nine months ago. Although Kayla was dreading going home, she was happy that summer was here. Freedom. No more teachers, no more studying. Well, at least not as much. But she would miss her friends, and being away from her parents.  
  
As Kayla said her goodbyes to Lily and promised to visit during the summer, she looked at Sirius and gave him a small barely visible smile that he just barely caught. Kayla then went towards her mother, who was standing as far away from the kids as she could, waiting for her daughter. Kayla sighed. This was going to be a long summer, she could already tell. 


	10. Making Up

Spellbound 

****

**_Written by Mistress del Mare_**

****

**_Chapter 09 – Making Up_**

****

As soon as Kayla entered the house, she went straight up to her room and flopped on her bed. She _knew_ that this was going to be a boring summer. Lily was going to Italy for the most of the summer to visit with family, and even though Kayla was invited, Kayla's Mother decided that her _daughter_ needed to stay home, so now Kayla was stuck at home with two parents that she couldn't stand for three months with _nothing_ to do! 

Kayla groaned and turned over onto her back to stare at her deep red ceiling. '_Damn Sirius Black for making my life so miserable!'_ she cursed him. _'But I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably in the kitchen bothering the house elves for food or maybe bugging his parents already,'_ she thought, and got an amused smile thinking about how predictable he could be sometimes. 

It was a tradition for Sirius that whenever he got home that he bug his parents and rid the kitchen of nearly everything to eat. How that boy didn't gain a pound was beyond Kayla's comprehension. With all that he ate you'd think that he would weigh more than a muggle elephant! But he never gained a pound. Much to Kayla's disgust. 

Kayla sighed as she realized that she was _still_ thinking about Sirius. "Pathetic Kayla. You haven't been able to think of much else for the past few months. Get over it! He just wanted to have sex with you; something that you are not, and _never_ will be willing to do. _With **anyone**._" She said venomously to herself. 

A knock suddenly sounded at Kayla's door and she bid them enter. 

"Good-evening Mistress Kayla," one of the Cameron's human servants smiled as she entered Kayla's room. 

Kayla smiled at the girl. Her name was Breanna Walters, she was 16, with straight, short black hair and dark brown eyes, and she was a little plump in the middle, but still looked beautiful with her cream colored skin and her radiant smile. 

"Nice to see you again, Bre," Kayla smiled as she sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just coming up to see if you required anything at the moment," Bre, as most people called her, answered. She had grown up with Kayla, she herself being born in the Manor, so the two were pretty close considering their differences in rank, and Kayla was more of a sister than a Mistress to her. Kayla had given Bre English lessons, teaching her how to speak right, how to write, how to do math, and everything else that Bre would need to know to become something later on in life. 

"No, I'm okay, Bre," Kayla sighed. "How about you? How's life been for you at the Manor?" 

Bre smiled. She had been waiting to tell Kayla this for weeks! "Well, you remember that boy from the village whom I told you that I had a fancy for?" Bre asked as she sat down in one of the black chairs by the bed. 

Kayla nodded her head with a smile. She knew where this was going. "Well, a couple of weeks ago I was out shopping for some new linens, and I sort of . . . ran into him! It was more like I collided with him actually, but that's not the point. He helped me up! And then he introduced himself to me. As if I _didn't_ know his name! And we got to talking, and suddenly it became dark, and bam! He kissed me! Me! He kissed_ me!_ And then, he **_asked me out!_**" Bre nearly screamed in her excitement. 

Kayla laughed at the excitement that clouded her friends face. "Congratulations Bre!" 

Bre smiled and then asked the same of Kayla, "How's everything at Hogwarts?" 

Kayla's smiled disappeared and she groaned while she fell back on her bed. "Last year _sucked_!" she informed the girl. 

"Why is that?"

"Many reasons. First of all, I think that James and Lily have a thing for each other – the were making eyes at each other all this year, and they'd go off sometimes alone. And then **_Black_**. Ugh. Don't get me _started _on Sirius! The little bastard wants only one thing from girls, and that's _sex_! Does he want any kind of relationship other than that with a girl? _NO!_" she steamed.

"You _like him!_" Bre nearly shouted in amazement. Over the years, she had heard enough of Sirius Black to last a lifetime. But not once had she ever heard Kayla speak of him in that tone. She was usually amused by his antics to get her. 

 Kayla practically _glowered_ when she heard that. "No I don't."

Bre smiled knowingly and got up. "I best continue my work before I get in trouble. I'll talk to you soon Mistress Kayla." 

"And don't call me that!" Kayla yelled to Bre's back as she left the room.

"And I hate it when you're right too." Kayla muttered under her breath as she buried her head in her pillow and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

One month later, the man that Kayla had found herself dreaming about suddenly showed up. 

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" she asked as she continued to eat her breakfast in the over large dinning room. 

Sirius came over and sat across from her. He looked up at her with a smile and began heaping food from the platters that litter the mahogany dinning table onto a white and crystal plate.

"Can't I just come and visit my girlfriend?" he asked with a raised brow as he took a bite of food. 

"No. 'Cuz first of all, I'm _not_ your girlfriend, and second of all, I'm willing to bet that you're only here to eat and try to get laid," she retorted with a frosty glare in his direction. "And how'd you know where to find me?" she asked.

"Bre told me that you were eating still, so I figured that you were in the dinning room. And I was right!" 

"Right," Kayla drawled as she continued to eat and study him. He actually looked quite . . . handsome today in his baggy dark blue jeans and his slate gray turtleneck sweater. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Sirius asked as he smiled. He knew why she was staring, but he still wanted her to admit it. Although he had a feeling that she wouldn't. 

"I'm not!" 

Sirius smiled at her and shrugged. "I was thinking-"

"Good Lord help us all," Kayla muttered with a roll of her eyes heavenward. 

"-that maybe we could go out to Diagon Ally or something today. I'm bored being stuck at home, and James is off with his parents somewhere in Wales, and Remus is being moody, and I've decided that my boredom is more important than being able to grip things, so here I am," he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Who said that I'd hurt your fingers?" Kayla asked sweetly. So sweetly in fact that Sirius became wary. "Who said that I wouldn't aim lower? Towards a part of your anatomy that is particularly . . . special to you?" she grinned evilly as she saw the blood leave his face.

Sirius gulped and barely managed to fight the urge to reach down and make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. "But you don't want to do that! You- you want to know what it feels like first, don't you!" he stuttered. 

"You're so vain Sirius Black," Kayla said as she rolled her eyes and got up out of her chair. 

"Well? If we are to go to Diagon Ally today, don't you suppose that we should get moving?" Kayla asked as she got to the dinning room door and looked over her shoulder to see that Sirius was still sitting in his chair.

"Huh? Right. Sorry." 

Sirius then got up and headed towards the fireplace. "So, just how much do you want me Kayla?" Sirius asked moments before escaping her punch by jumping into the emerald green flames and screaming 'The Leaky Cauldron.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time that school was ready to start, Kayla had forgiven Sirius completely. The reasons were still unknown to her, but something about him just makes her feel . . . free. And the only other person she had ever gotten that feeling with was Lily, but with Sirius, it was in a slightly different way.

The two had met up with Aria, James and Remus in Diagon Ally to purchase their school things, Lily was still in Italy for the summer, and so she was getting her things there. 

Kayla found out what it meant to be kissed senseless, and what it felt like to feel . . . boneless. One thing that no one would ever be able to deny was that Sirius Black certainly knew how to kiss. And _boy_ **_did_** he!

But to Sirius' endless irritation, Kayla never let him do more than kiss her. Every time he tried to go further, she always pulled back from him, but he no longer pushed her. He found it was easier to live when he didn't push her.

Currently, Kayla was pacing the limited space in their section of the train, worrying that Lily was going to miss the train. 

All of a sudden, she saw a beautiful girl with Auburn hair and sparkling green eyes in a emerald green turtleneck and black pants. _Lily!_ She realized with a sigh of relief. 

Authors Note! I'm not going to describe this because it's in Entranced, and I don't really want to look back to get what happened.

Kayla noticed Lily eyeing James, and James doing the same. They did like each other! 

Suddenly, Lily, Aria and she decided to go and get dressed. When they came back, it dawned on Kayla that the guys had never seen the tattoos that they got awhile ago. 

'_I wonder if they'll note the meaning of them,'_ she mused as she watched with amusement as Sirius jaw fell when he gazed at her and saw the tattoo curled around her arm. 

Later, after the feast, as they were all walking up towards the common rooms, Sirius came up behind Kayla and whispered softly in her ear.

"Meet me in our room tonight. Midnight." He whispered before stepping away and with a wink in her direction that luckily for him no one noticed, headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, as the clocks around Hogwarts bonged the hour of Midnight, Kayla could be found in an empty room snogging Sirius Black to her hearts content. She felt his hands brush under her shirt and thought nothing of it. He then slowly-maybe as if to let her know what he was doing and give her time to pull back- ran his hands up her rib cages to cup her breasts. 

'_Oh, God this is heaven,'_ she thought as his hands molded and cupped. 

"I love you, Kayla," he whispered as he pulled away, shocking her. Scaring her.

"Sirius-" Kayla whispered as she backed away from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****


	11. The Story Comes Out

Authors Note: Okay, I found that the exact words used in the story 'Entranced' didn't fit with how I had made the last chapter, so if you've read 'Entranced', and notice the changes, that is why. But it's still the same concept. At least I hope that it is. Spellbound Chapter 11 – The Story Comes Out 

****

****

****

_"I love you."_

Kayla pulled back from Sirius in shock. _'Did he just say that he loved me?'_ she wondered as she stared at him. "Sirius?"

"I love you, Kayla." He repeated.

"No, you can't!" she cried as she wrenched herself from his grasp.

"Why can't I?" he demanded with a furious look on his face. 

"Sirius, please, don't rush this. Please?" Kayla whispered with a cracking voice. 

"How do you think that I'm rushing this? I've loved you since we were able to talk! This isn't rushing things Kayla, this is going slow!" Sirius erupted impatiently as he searched Kayla's face. "Why do you push me away," he asked in a softer voice. 

"I don't know," Kayla lied.

"Yes, you do." He observed with narrowed eyes. "Tell me why? Please?" he asked as he stepped closer to Kayla and caressed her silken cheek that looked pale in the moonlight that shone through the battered windows. 

"I-I have a past with bad sexual acts. And – and I've learned to be . . . wary of men." She admitted, not telling him the whole truth as she pulled her cheek away from his soft touches. The soft, achingly sweet touch was too much for her to handle at the moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice starting to shake. He had a feeling that something bad happened to her in the past concerning guys, and he was scared to find out what exactly it was.

"I'm weak. I let them have me without a fight," she whispered softly as tears formed in her eyes as she imagined that cold, dark night in the alley, and the harsh, lifeless look in the guys eyes as he took her innocence. 

"Are-are you saying that you were . . . raped?" he stuttered hoarsely.

Kayla nodded her agreement, and Sirius stared at her with wide uncomprehending eyes.

Sirius quietly walked up to her and pulled her into a sweet embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, for once acting like he was serious. 

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on yourself Sirius Alexandros Black! You didn't even know!" Kayla demanded, a fire coming to her eyes that could have melted the Antarctic. 

"But-but you're so tough!" he ended for the use of a better word.

Kayla chuckled hollowly and said, "Everybody has a weakness."

Sirius chuckled in response, and just held her closer. Sometimes it amazed him how much she could read his mind. It got a little creepy at times, but the rest of the time, it came in handy. "I love you," he whispered in her ear for the third time that night.

Sirius realized that he said something wrong as Kayla's body turned ridged and pulled away from him. 

"I-I-I have to go," she said quickly, and before Sirius could even scream out 'wait', she was gone.

Sirius knew that there was no use going after her, because she melded into the shadows perfectly, he knew that he wouldn't be able to find her. Not unless she wanted to be found. 

He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and laid his head on the desktop, naming all the different ways that he was an idiot.

Yes, for once, Sirius Black was admitting to himself that he was an idiot.

~*~*~~

Kayla ran out of the room, and down the hallway. It seemed like it took her forever to get to the Ravenclaw common room. But that might have been because she was too busy thinking.

_'Sirius Black loves **me**?'_ her mind screamed in astonishment. _'How could he like me? I'm plain and boring. He has so many other girls out there for him, girls that would be happy to give him the world, bow at his every command. Who would be able to come to him pure, and without a scarred past like me. So, why **me**?'_

Kayla laid down on her bed, and thought about all that had happened that night. She had just told a guy that she had been raped. And not just any guy, but the only guy that she has _ever_ loved. She told Sirius Black that she was raped. How _could_ she do that?! Now he would tell James, and then she'd be flocked by the two, and would never get any peace!

"What have I done?" Kayla groaned into her pillow. 

Kayla stayed up most of the night, trying to think of ways to escape Sirius Black, but nothing came to mind, and right before she fell asleep, she realized that she didn't _want_ to escape from Sirius, she wanted to be near him for the rest of her life. 

~*~*~

**_Authors Note:_ **

_I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. But I'm going to try to write up another chapter for this story, **and** Forever Yours today so that I don't have to worry about getting chapters out while I have so much homework. _

_Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! Oh, and someone pointed out to me the other day that I was missing chapter seven. Well, I replaced it. Which is why chapter 10 was the same. If you want, read chapter 7 . . . it makes the story seem a little less confusing. Sorry about that! I didn't even notice that until she pointed it out to me! LoL . . . well, hope to hear from you all in a review! Hint hint. Hehe. Byes_

_Mistress del Mare_

_(Oh! and Princess Ice Pixie (I think that I have that right . . . if not, sorry! I don't have your Pen name handy at the moment.) But my Pen name is Italian for Mistress of the Sea. So next time you want to yell at me for delaying chapters, you know what it means.)_


	12. Tiffany and Sirius

Spellbound 

****

****

****

**_Chapter 12 – Tiffany and Sirius_**

****

****

****

Kayla woke up the next morning in a terrible mood. She didn't know why she was in a terrible mood, but she was. She was even barking at _Lily!_ There were few times in Kayla's life when she actually snapped – barked – whatever – at Lily. 

Kayla got dressed and walked outside to watch the sun come up. For some reason, today she and Lily had woken up before dawn, which was very unusual for both of them. 

"Kayla?" Lily asked softly as she sat next to her on the front steps of the castle. 

"What?" Kayla sighed. 

"Pouncy, tell me what's wrong. And don't try to lie, I know that something is wrong." 

"Sirius Black told me that he loved me last night," she informed Lily in a hollow voice, causing her friend to gasp. "Oh, my." Lily whispered.

"Yea, you can say that again. And the worst part of it is, I fucking told him! I told him Lily! I told him about my past! How can he love someone as tainted as me? How? I'm so much less than what he deserves Huntress," Kayla shouted as tears flowed down her tan, stressed face.

"Kayla, look at me," Lily instructed with a firm voice. 

Kayla turned towards Lily, and looked in her best friends eyes. What ever Lily saw in the dark gray orbs made her sigh, get up, and embrace her in a fierce hug. "You love him back," Lily whispered as she tightened her hold. 

"Undeniably," Kayla sobbed into Lily's neck. 

Lily stood there, for God knows how long, comforting Kayla in the ever lightening sky, until her tears finally slowed, and Lily led her up into the castle and into the Girls dorm room so that Kayla could lay down. 

It seemed like nothing but drama happened in their lives, Lily reflected as she watched her best friend, who ended up being more like a sister to her. First, it was her and James breaking up, now it was Kayla thinking that she didn't deserve the man that she loved. Lily sighed and walked over to her own bed. She'd wake Kayla up a few minutes before they were to go down for breakfast. 

****

Lily and Kayla were sitting at the Ravenclaw table along with all the rest of their friends when the mail came. Kayla ignored hers as always, and she looked up at Lily just in time to see her go pale. 

"Lily?" Kayla asked hesitantly. 

Lily didn't say anything, just got up and ran out of the hall. 

Kayla got up to follow her when James shook his head at her. "I'll go after her. You go to classes and tell the Professor's that something came up, okay?" he instructed as he ran after Lily. 

Kayla sighed and for once did as someone told her to do. 

****

Classes were over, and Kayla was starting to get scared. She hadn't seen Lily all day. James neither. They had both disappeared!

She was walking along a corridor, trying to figure out where they could be, when she heard Sirius' voice. She didn't know what made her do it, but she hid behind the corner and listened to what he was saying. 

"But I don't love you! I will only love one woman in my whole entire life, and I promise you that she isn't you Tiffany!" Sirius' voice rang with frustration and controlled temper as Tiffany confessed her love for him. Oh, he wanted to hear words similar to hers, but not from her mouth. From a tan skinned gray-eyed beauty who for some reason thinks that he doesn't really love her. 

"But I love you Sirius! I can give you so much more than the other girl!" Tiffany's voice rang out. 

"And I can never love you. I'm sorry," he sighed as he stepped away from her. 

Tiffany scowled and ran down the corridor before she disappeared from his sight. '_God what a day this has turned out to be,'_ Sirius thought as he walked the opposite way, only to see the woman who left him last night in a deserted classroom. His chest clenched painfully tight at the sight of her, just as it had done every other time that he had seen her today. 

"Did you mean that?" Kayla asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"That you will only love me."

"With every fiber of my heart," Sirius told her in all honesty. Sirius let down all of his barriers, and let Kayla see what was in his heart.

"I'm so very glad that I eavesdropped then, because I have something to tell you Sirius, something that you really need to hear," she smiled. With that answer, Kayla knew that she didn't want to risk losing him. Not ever. "I love you, Sirius. So much it hurts."

Sirius stared at Kayla in stunned silence before he closed the distance between them with two big steps and crushed her in his embrace. He bent his head, and laid his lips against hers softly. 

Kayla smiled against Sirius' lips and twined her fingers through his hair happily. She opened her mouth and traced his lips with her tongue before dipping it into his mouth. God how she loved his mouth. 

"Mr. Black. How many times do I have to tell you that you are not _allowed_ to kiss in the hallways?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang and they reluctantly broke their kiss, and Kayla hid her face in Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I momentarily forgot myself. Please forgive me," he smiled charmingly. 

"And you miss. –" she began, but gasped in shock as Kayla turned around to face the older woman. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it was my fault, you see, I have the misfortune of being in love with this block head, and I had just told him so not even minutes before you walked past us," she explained with a grin. 

"Miss Cameron?" Professor McGonagall gasped with surprise as one of her hands flew up to her throat. 

Kayla meekly nodded her head. 

"J-just see that it doesn't happen again," the shocked Professor scolded as she continued on her way. 

"Misfortune? Block head?" Sirius asked as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of hearing range. 

"Hey! It's true!" Kayla giggled. 

Sirius huffed with indignation and stared lovingly into her eyes, which was such a weird combination to have on ones face that Kayla laughed at him. 

"Well, do you want to date the misfortunate man that you fell in love with who just also happens to be a block head?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! I would love to date the block head!" Kayla answered joyously as she flung her arms around his neck.

She couldn't remember being happier than she was at that moment. Nothing could ruin this day for her. Nothing!

Or so she thought. 


	13. Bad News

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 13 – Bad News_**

Sirius and Kayla had started to look for Lily and James, and found them in the secret room that they had discovered along with Remus and Aria awhile back.

"They're naked! I didn't need to see this Kay!" Sirius moaned as he peeped through his spread fingers.

"We are _not_ naked," James' voice sounded from the bed, causing Lily to wake up. 

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked as soon as she placed Lily's look. 

She looked as if she had been ran over with a dump truck, and then put through the horror of death. 

"Kay," Lily choked. "It's Daddy. Mama says that he's – he's d-d-dying," she sobbed as she walked over to Kayla and embraced her. 

Kayla stood there in shock before tears started to fall down her face and soon, her sobs mingled with Lily's. 

'_No! Nicholas Evans can not be dying on me! He's the only Father I care for! He can't leave me. I need him! Lily needs him! Alexandra needs him! He can't leave! He just can't!'_ Kayla thought as she cried into Lily's shoulder. 

^*^*^*^*^

It took awhile to calm Lily and Kayla down, and when they had, Lily asked if she wanted to go and visit her Father with her, and Kayla said yes with out a second thought.

Nicholas Evans was like a Father to Kayla, ever since he saved her. Ever since he helped her finish reading that book. He was the only man whom she called Daddy. The only man who treated her like a daughter. He was the Father of Kayla's heart. And that's all that matters.

^*^*^*^*

Sirius and James ended up leaving with them, and Kayla couldn't remember anything until she once again saw her Father sitting in the Library. 

"Daddy!" she and Lily cried as they locked their arms around his body. 

"Ah, my daughters," he cried as he held on to them, just a little more tighter than he had ever before. 

"I love you both," he whispered in their hair. 

Kayla inhaled the scent of him, and thought that she'd think of him whenever she entered a library. For that is what he smelled like. Old, dusty books. But it was his smell, and his alone. 

Too soon, they broke apart and headed for lunch, talking about whatever they could think about.

A/N: If you want every thing that they said during that meeting, you can read this chapter from 'Entranced'. I'm sort of rushing this chapter, sorry, but I really don't know what to put! The link is 

^*^*^*^*^

"Sir?" Sirius asked as he entered Nicholas Evan's sanctuary. 

"I take it that you are here for the same reasons as James is," Mr. Evans said as he eyed the boy in front of him. Sirius nodded his head, perfectly willing to have Mr. Evans do all the talking. "Well, sit down and I'll tell you what I told James just twenty minutes ago," He snapped.

  
  
So, Sirius heard the threat - and cringed at it. 'Ouch! Better keep her very happy,' he thought with a grimace.  
  


  
"Tell me Sirius," Mr. Evans said, looking Sirius in the eye, "How long have you loved Kayla?"  
  


  
Sirius smiled dreamily. "I realized what my feelings for her were over the summer Nicky, but I've had these feelings for quite sometime. How long I couldn't tell you, but they've always been there," he said thinking of all the fun filled slaps, punches, and shoves into some hard object or body of water after all the comments he had whispered into Kayla's ear over the years.   
  


  
"Well, Sirius, I have three things to say to you," Mr. Evans said, efficiently bringing Sirius out of one fond memory in which he whispered something incredibly exotic about how they could warm each other up that cold afternoon into Kayla's ear, in which her reply was a quick in take of breath and letting it out in a shudder, then turning her wide eyes to him and pushing him into the freezing lake.  
  


  
"One, don't call me Nicky ever again; Two, don't go messing around with other girls; Three, be careful with her, she's been through a lot concerning men in her life. And if you ever force her," he said with a dark glare, and shaking voice, "I will kill you in the most painful way that I know how to, you got that?" Mr. Evans growled.  
  


  
Sirius, being Sirius, glared right back at him and jumped out of his chair. "I would never do that! God! What kind of person do you take me for, a rapist?" he shouted in outrage. Mr. Evans looked taken back by Sirius' outburst at first, then began to chuckle.  
  


  
"You and I are going to get along just fine, dear boy, just fine." Within an instant, Mr. Evans sobered and said, "I give you my permission for Kayla's hand in marriage, but you might also want to ask her real father. I know," he said with a sigh as he leaned against the back of his chair, "that she doesn't think of Phillip Cameron as he father, but just for forms sake you should also ask him. And even though it doesn't seem like it, make sure that Maria is involved in the wedding. She really does love Kayla, she just doesn't know how to show love, having grown up herself in a loveless house," he said, referring to Kayla's Mother.  
  


  
Sirius nodded. He had already planned to do so anyways. At least the part about asking Phillip Cameron for his permission for Kayla's hand in marriage. He looked at Mr. Evans, and was shocked to see tears flowing down his face.  
  


  
"You know," he said as if he felt Sirius' question. "I have just realized that in one day I have already found out who both of my daughters are marrying, and then have also realized within the same day that I won't be there on their day to walk them down the aisle. I have in fact done so with one of my daughters, but, it didn't feel right. Although nothing with Petunia feels right. She does after all look at me as if I'm a freak," he said, thinking about the daughter that wasn't even his daughter.  
  


Sirius watched as Nick went into a day dream, and walked over to him to snap him out of it. 

"Mr. Evans?" he called, but wasn't answered.

"Nicholas?" he tried again. Still no answer. 

"Mr. Evans? Nick? NICKY!" Sirius finally yelled.

  
  
"Ahh!" Mr. Evans yelped as he his eyes became focused and he saw the teenager standing over him waving his hand in front of his face.  
  


  
Sirius jumped back in surprise and started to laugh. It must have been contagious, because it wasn't long after that Mr. Evans began to laugh too.  
  


  
"What? What happened?" Lily yelled as she stormed into the room, followed closely by James, Alexandra, and Kayla.  
  


  
All they saw was Sirius and Mr. Evans, ten feet in between them, doubled over in laughter. Soon enough, the whole room was filled with laughter. What they were laughing about, no one cared, and no one felt the need to ask.  
  


  
This was one of those days that they'd always keep close to their hearts.  
  
  
Not long after that, they were all on the beach, just walking around.

"Say, Sirius," James asked as they strolled along the beach with their girls on their arms, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans a few feet ahead of them. "Why'd you get out of that damnable library laughing, and I came out of their shaking as if I had just emerged from a glacier?"  
  


  
Sirius smirked at James and in an amused tone said, "Well, Jamie-my-boy, I have this . . . charm shall we say." Kayla gave a snort of protest and Sirius looked down at his girlfriend in disbelief.  
  


  
"Are you saying that I'm not charming?" he asked in a shocked tone.  
  


  
"Sirius, honey," Kayla said in a sweet voice. "How long exactly did it take for us to become a couple? Five years." She said as James and Lily began to laugh. "Now, don't you think that if you had charm that it would have taken a little less time for me to begin dating you?" she asked.  
  


  
"I do to have charm!" he yelled, causing James to fall on his ass laughing, bringing Lily down with him, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans to look back at them questioningly. Sirius blushed and glared at Kayla. "You are so going to pay for that!" he said as he started for her.  
  


  
Kayla yelped and ran towards Mr. Evans.  
  


  
"Daddy help!" she said as she hid behind him. Sirius stopped in front of him and mad a grab for her, but she shot out of his grasp and began to run again.  
  


  
You could hear Kayla screaming for him to stop, Sirius screaming back something along the lines of, "Never my darling!" and Lily, James, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans all laughing like loons.

Sirius seriously couldn't remember ever being as content as he was at that moment.

^*^*^*^*^

Authors Note 

Hello all! I'm sorry that this chapter seems so rushed! A lot of it was just copied and pasted from 'Entranced', but I added a few lines here and there. 

Well, sorry for the disappointment! But please review? 

**_Oh, and I'm sorry that this is so short too!! I thought that it'd be a little bit longer than this, but I guess that I was wrong. _**

****

****

****

**_Well, please tell me what you think! _**

****

****

****

**_Byes!_**

****

****

****

**_ Mistress del Mare_**  
  
  



	14. The Funeral

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 14_**

****

**_The Funeral_**

****

After Kayla, Sirius and James returned from the Evans', they seemed to be mellower than they had ever been; barely pulling pranks on the Slytherins, or anyone else, and they were actually _quiet_! The whole school was starting to worry at their silence. And Lily Evans was missing too, what happened to her?

The school was abuzz with speculation when they heard Kayla Cameron being appointed Quidditch Captain for the Ravenclaw team. Many people were wondering if there had been a fight between the two best friends and maybe Lily moved away? But what was with Kayla hanging on Sirius Black? Were those two _dating?!_

For their part, the Marauders, Kayla and Aria ignored the rumors that people confronted them with in the halls or at meals, and tried to live their life, always holding their breath in anticiapation when Lily's letters came, which now, a month after she had gotten the first letter, were every other week, waiting for the news that Nicholas Evans was dead. 

Christmas decorations were up, and people started to get in the Christmas mood, but the five friends found it hard to, knowing that one of their friends Father was sick. It was even harder for James, Sirius and Kayla, for Nicholas was the one who showed them what Christmas really was. He showed them the beauty of the season, the joy in giving, and the meaning of the season. 

"It feels weird," James commented one day as they all sat in the Gryffindor Common – Kayla and Aria there because they didn't want to go back to the Ravenclaw Common room just yet. "Having Lily gone."

"Yeah, it does," Kayla sighed as she leaned into Sirius' chest and looked around at her friends.

Aria and Remus were sitting on the couch curled up together with a red blanket wrapped around their bodies, and Aria had curled her feet under her body as she snuggled closer to Remus. James was sitting in a armchair close to the fire, staring at the flames endlessly, thinking about Lily probably, and Kayla was sitting in between Sirius' legs, leaning against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms secured around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder, looking at the fire too. 

"You know what I noticed?" Sirius asked, speaking up for the first time in the past couple of hours. 

"What?" Remus asked as he petted Aria's hair. 

"It doesn't feel like Christmas," Sirius said. "Not with Lily gone, and us not planning on visiting the Evans' on Christmas day. No Nicholas to joke with, to tell us past adventures, or stories. No Hot Chocolate before the Christmas tree as we all sing carols before opening our presents. This isn't Christmas," he ended softly.

"I know. I'm not as close to Mr. Evans as you three are, but in the past five years, I've gotten so used to that, that it's odd not doing all of that this year," Aria admitted with a sad smile. 

"Aradriana's right," Remus sighed. "All of you are right. This isn't going to be a Christmas for us. It just doesn't have that same . . . _joy_ as it usually does." 

"Yeah," the group chorused.

^*^*^*^*^

A week later, it was Christmas. 

But this year, it was different. There was no Sirius slamming into the room screaming presents, making the girls hurry and get dress so that they could floo over to Evans' Manor and try to hurry the process of singing so that he could get to the presents, even though everyone knew that he really didn't care about them. 

This year, Sirius walked calmly into the room, still in his blue and white plaid pajama pants, a white wife beater, and a dark blue terry robe, and sat on Kayla's bed. 

Remus came in after Sirius, wearing much the same, except that his pants were red and green, and his robe was black. 

Then James walked in, wearing the same thing as Sirius was except his shirt was a white long sleeved shirt. He walked in slowly and sat on Lily's bed before looking at everyone. 

Kayla threw her covers off her body, gave Sirius a quick good-morning kiss, and walked over to James.

"I miss her too," she whispered as she hugged James. 

"Nothing is the same this year," James sighed as he hugged her back. 

"Yeah, true, but we have to realize that she wouldn't want us suffering right now," Kayla smiled ironically. She was giving off advice that _she_ didn't want to follow. 

"You guys just want to open presents?" James sighed as he looked at everybody. 

"Might as well," a resigned Sirius sighed as he got up off of Kayla's bed and walked over to her, picking up the robe that was draped over her chest as he walked to her. "Here you go," Sirius smiled as he handed her the gray silk robe.

"Thanks," Kayla smiled back as she put it on. 

They all decided that they were going to celebrate in the Gryffindor boys' room instead of the Ravenclaw Girls', because they didn't feel right about celebrating – if you could call it that – Christmas where they always did. 

The group sat in a circle in the middle of the room with a pile of presents in the middle of them. They had always given each other their presents this way. Whether it be for a birthday or Christmas. They had never given their presents out in front of anyone else. None knew why, but it had become a tradition. One that was broken for the first time in their lives. At least in James, Sirius, and Kayla's. 

"How about we start with presents from other people first," Sirius commented as he pulled Kayla closer to him. 

The rest nodded, and did as he suggested. Then, they were down to the presents from each other. 

"Wait you guys," Kayla demanded as she looked at the pile of presents. They all looked at her questioningly, and she explained. "Anyone else notice that Lily didn't send presents? I mean that sounds shallow, but she wouldn't forget a present if the world was ending."

"That's because I'm here to give them to you guys," a musical voice sounded from the doorway. 

Kayla looked at James, whom was across from her, and he looked towards the door. 

"Lily!" Sirius, Aria, and Remus yelled as they jumped up and ran to hug her. 

Kayla and James got up slower than the rest and made their way over to her. Kayla walked up to her first, and hugged her with all her might. '_God I missed her being here so much,'_ Kayla thought as she backed away and let James have her. 

Lily ended up sitting in James' lap because he wouldn't let go of her, and she giggled. '_It's good to hear that sound again,'_ Kayla smiled. 

"Here, Pouncy," Lily smiled as she thrust a present in her way. 

Kayla un-tied the orange ribbon, and ripped the silver paper, and gasped as she saw the matching pair of white tiger stuffed animals that appeared to be real because of their tendiacy to purr, curl into things, play with things, and snuggle with you when you sleep. "They're beautiful, thank you, Huntress," Kayla sniffled as she got up on her knees and embraced Lily in a hug. 

"You're welcome. Here's yours Sirius," Lily grinned. 

"What could it be?" he wondered as he took the heavy present out of Lily's grasp. Truth be told though, he didn't care. He was just glad that they wouldn't be ruing their tradition, and that they got to spend at least _some_ of the holiday with her. 

Lily, thank her intelligence, didn't put a ribbon on it, knowing that Sirius usually whined when he had to find a way to get the stupid things off, so all Sirius had to do was rip through the sparkling gold paper. 

Sirius blinked in astonishment. "Lily!" he gasped in shock as he looked at his present in amazement. She had gotten him a _bra_! 

"What'd she get you?" Kayla asked as she leaned closer to Sirius to get a peak, but he was too fast and moved the offending thing out of her view. 

"Read the note you buffoon," Lily laughed, clearly enjoying the panic that flashed across Sirius' face as Kayla leaned even closer.

Sirius shot a glare in Lily's direction, and nimbly opened the note that came along with the piece of clothing. 

**_Sirius,_**

****

**_Yes, I know that you are ready to kill me now, but before you do, keep in mind that this is _**_Kayla's** bra. I figured that you might want one. **_

****

**_Happy Christmas,_**

****

**_Lily_**

****

****

****

"Really?" Sirius asked gleefully as he finished reading the letter.

Lily smiled and nodded her head. "But there's more in there if you look underneath it."

"Wait! What'd you get on the top part!" Kayla demanded as she tried to get another look.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius told her before he looked at the bottom of the box and gasped. 

"Wow. How did you get this?" Sirius asked as he took the black photo album with '_Kayla and Sirius_' printed on the middle of the cover in silver calligraphy. 

Sirius flipped through the pages, and saw pictures of the two of them from when they were only a few months old up to now. 

"A lot of asking around," Lily said, and smiled when Kayla snatched the album from Sirius's fingers to look through it. 

"Thank you, Lily Billy!" 

"You're welcome, and don't call me that," Lily replied as she handed Remus his present. 

Remus got three books on Mage magic, and two on the Dark arts from Lily, and a few other books from Aria, and Kayla, while James and Sirius gave him sweets. 

Sirius got a gift certificate for Zonko's from Remus and James, and Aria gave him a broom servicing kit, and Kayla gave him a old-style pocket watch that had '_You have my heart forever more Black, don't hurt it. Love Always, Kayla.'_ That he automatically loved. 

Aria received books from James, Sirius, Kayla, and Lily, but she received a locket that looked like a fairy from Remus.

Kayla received a pillow from Aria – Kayla has too many pillows for her own good, she loves them – that had a saying on it: '_One of these days that temper of yours is going to be your downfall young lady,_' which is something Professor McGonagall is forever telling Kayla, and she got a humongous bag of candy from James, a gift-certificate to Honeyduke's from Remus, and from Sirius she got a ruby and diamond bracelet that had their names inscribe on the back. 

James got a broom servicing kit from Kayla, a gift certificate from Aria to Zonko's, and a pile of books about Quidditch and techniques from Remus. And from Lily, he got a mahogany wood box from Lily that had the inscription, '_ For a place to keep the memories of those you care for. I love you James, and I always will. Love Forever More, Your Lily.'_

Lily got white Jaguar stuffed animal exactly like Kayla from Sirius, a bottle of her favorite perfume, along with bath salts, bubble bath, and bath gel in the same scent from Kayla, and she got a box of different kinds of smelly candles from Aria – Lily loves to light candles, and she blames it all on Kayla because of her fascination with flames and candles. Remus got her a gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts, and James gave her a glass music box that had the inscription, '_To the one who holds my heart forever more. Love Always, James,'_ inside the lid. 

After their presents were opened, Lily didn't stay long before she had to leave. 

But the group of friends decided that just because of her presence for at least two hours, their Christmas was a little better. 

^*^*^*^

After Christmas came, Easter did, and then came May. During this time, the group started hearing less of Lily, then towards the end of May, they got the news that they had been dreading.

On May 21, Nicholas Evans died. 

****

****

****

****

^*^*^*^*^

Kayla stepped out of the fireplace, and looked around the familiar Entrance Hall, then looked at her friends. 

The house didn't feel the same.

Simultaneously, the five friends looked down at their black attire and brushed off the soot that had managed to get on them. 

Kayla glanced up at James as she brushed the skirt of her long, black dress. "James," she whispered her voice hoarse from crying so much. "I think that you better be the one to go and see Lily first. 

"I think," she broke off, her voice starting to crumble. Kayla took a deep breath, determined to finish what she wanted to say before she started to cry again. "I think that she'd appreciate it more if you were there to comfort her more than anyone else." 

James looked up from his sleeves at the sound of his name and looked straight into Kayla's eyes. He nodded his agreement to what she had to say and looked gravely at the winding marble stairs that he knew led up to Lily's room. 

He released a sigh and began walking towards them.

"I'm going to see Alexandra, okay?" Kayla asked as she made her way to the sitting room where she knew that Alexandra would be. 

"Oh, God, Kayla," Alexandra sniffled as she enveloped Kayla, whom was like a second daughter to her, in her arms and cried. 

Kayla clung on to Alexandra like her life depended on it. She had never felt so helpless, so _weak_ in her whole entire life. Not even we she got raped. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't keep her feelings to herself, and she _needed_ someone. For once in her life, she _needed_ someone. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling beneath her feet, and if she didn't keep running, that she'd fall into a hole. Nicholas Evans had always been there for her, always comforted her. Always made her smile. He was her savior. And now, now he wasn't there anymore. Now, she had to start looking out for herself even more than she already did so that she didn't end up scorched. 

"Why him?" Kayla choked, mourning the lost of the one man in her life who she had always loved. 

"I don't know dear," Alexandra whispered, her voice hoarse from all of her crying. "But I need you to go up to Lily's room. It's almost time."

Kayla stayed in the room with Alexandra for close to ten more minutes before she headed up to Lily's room. 

Kayla stopped in front of the door and just looked at it. '_What do I do now?'_ she wondered as she stared stupidly at the wood. Sirius had followed her up, but she hadn't noticed until he knocked on the door for her. 

"Come in," a small voice sounded, and Kayla opened the door a crack and stuck her head inside. 

"Lily?" she called out when she couldn't find her. 

"Over here on the bed," the small voice sounded again. Kayla had never heard Lily sound like that in all of her life. 

Kayla stepped away from the door, made sure that Sirius was following her, and began to make her way towards the bed, hoping that everything was how it was normally so that she didn't end up tripping on anything. '_Sirius,_' she thought, '_can find his own way around, and trip all he wants._' 

Kayla came to a stop in front of Lily and squinted in an attempt to see her. She sighed and walked over to a curtain and opened it an inch, just enough to let a ray of light into the otherwise dark room. 

She then turned her attention back to her friend, her sister, and gazed at her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, she had tear stains on her cheeks, but other than that and the pallor of her skin, she looked clean and proper in her knee length black dress with a square cut bust line, and two inch thick shoulder straps, black shoes, and her hair up in a French twist. 

Kayla then walked back over to Lily, knelt before her, and laid her head on Lily's knees as she always had when she needed comfort from something. 

"God," Kayla whispered as she felt tears prick her eyes again. She fought them, and when she was sure that she had won the battle, she stood back up and faced Lily again. 

Lily looked at Kayla, and saw the tears shimmering in her eyes, the red, puff skin around them, and the deathly white color of her normally tan skin. She ignored the loud "omphf" that came from Sirius as he was still trying to find his way across her room, and concentrated on Kayla.

She was wearing a long, full-skirted dress that had a slit that went to mid-thigh on one side, a scoop neckline, and long fit sleeves. Her black, curly hair was in a low, sophisticated bun, and her feet, to Lily's shock, were incased in heels.

"Lily," Kayla said, and with that one word, she knew why Kayla had come here. It was time. It was time to go and say her final good-byes. 

Lily started to cry again, and got up, leaning on James for help when he slid an arm around her waist and steered her towards the door. As they reached the door, Lily, without turning around, reached out behind her and waited for Kayla to grasp her hand. 

As soon as Kayla's fingers twined with Lily's, Sirius put an arm around her waist, and they began walking down the hall, no one talked, and no one tried to talk. Lily and Kayla were silently crying, while Sirius and James looked at their black tux sleeves thinking about how much better things would be if Mr. Evans were there. 

Before any of them had even noticed that they had begun to walk outside, they were inside of the small, intimate church that was placed on the grounds of the manor. They all began to make their way up front to the seats that had been saved for them. Lily sat next to her crying mother, and James sat next to Lily, pausing to kiss Alexandra on the cheek before sitting down. Sirius and Kayla sat down on the pew across from them along with Aria and Remus. 

As soon as everyone took their seats, the priest begun the ceremony. It seemed like it took an eternity until he asked for people to come up and share their experiences with the others. 

Lily went up first. She stood up shakily and made her way up to the podium. 

"**_Even though God chose him to part,_**

****

****

**_He'll always be with us inside the heart._**

****

****

**_He's not gone forever though;_**

****

****

**_We'll be with him again, this I know._**

****

****

****

****

**_He's in a whole new world now,_**

****

****

**_And he'll send us, he'll show us how._**

****

****

**_He'll show us how to live on strong._**

****

****

**_He's in Heaven, where he belongs._**

****

****

****

****

**_We'll never know why God chose him to go; _**

****

****

**_It was just his time and he let us know._**

****

****

**_The angels were calling on him that night,_**

****

****

**_And he felt safe to give up his fight._**

****

****

****

****

**_He's at peace now forevermore;_**

****

****

**_We have to remember he'll never again be sore._**

****

****

**_He's not in any pain at all;_**

****

****

**_He's up in Heaven, standing tall._**

****

****

****

****

**_Just one last thing before I end,_**

****

****

**_One last message I have to send._**

****

****

**_I love you, Dad, with all my heart._**

****

****

**_I always have, right from the start._**" Lily began, her voice breaking with the last two verses. 

"My Father was _everything_ to me, he was my role model, he was my friend, he was . . .well, my Father. I loved him, with everything I had, and I never thought that I'd love another like him until nine months ago, but that is neither here nor there in this speech. 

"I remember when I was about twelve years old, I had just gotten home from school, and he was waiting for me by the door. He didn't even give me time to put my things away, all he did was pick me up, throw me over his shoulder and walk out towards the beach. Turns out that he only wanted to throw me into the water, but I remember just feeling like I was on top of the world for ten seconds before I hit that water. Then he came in with me, and that feeling returned. I knew, I knew that he loved me, that he missed me, that he'd do anything for me in that moment. 

"He was always trying to protect me, save me from anything and everything, most commonly boys – which got on my nerves very often – and I really don't think that I ever got to thank him for that," she said, her voice starting to hitch with emotions. 

"One thing that I am glad of though, is that the last thing that he had heard coming out of my mouth is, 'I love you so much Daddy, and I always will.' Some kids let their parents go and their last words to them were mean, or they left things unsaid, or they whished that they could have muttered those three words at least one more time, I'm not one of them. I know that he would come back from the dead and beat me silly with a frying pan if I ever even thought about wanting to change how things have already turned out. Wait," Lily said as an after thought. "Maybe I should think about it. Hear that Dad? Now, will you pop up with that frying pan now?" she asked on a sob, and received a few chuckles from some people. 

"But anyways, my Father has to be the most . . . loving, caring, sweet, nice, decent person that I know. I will always remember sitting by the fire having a marshmallow fight with him because he decided that he wanted to steal one of my many pillows. And I will always remember him trying to suck up to mom when she caught us with marshmallows in our hair, in the fire, on the couches, everywhere. That didn't work mind you, but I remember the four hours that it took us to clean that stupid room up, and falling asleep in his arms when we became too tired to get up and move off of the couch. Those are the things that I've decided to remember about him, and I've decided to try to wipe out all of the memories of him shooing my boyfriends away, of him telling me no, and of him making me mad at him in any way. 

"This speech might not have helped you get what I'm trying to talk about, so I'll tell you. You'll never in a _million_ years, find another Nicolas Tristian Evans. If you do, please make sure that it is not my Father. Now, if it is, please send him back so that I can make sure that he learns his lesson.

"I do have one thing that I will always regret," Lily said after the chuckles died down, and everything became silent in the intimate and packed church. "I will always regret that he will never be able to play, and be able to teach my children what he has taught me. That, is something that I will always wish that I could change," she said, then broke down and cried as she sat back down in between her mother and James. 

As soon as Lily sat down, Kayla got up and made her way up to the podium to talk. She looked at everyone in the Church, which was filled to the brim, and sniffled. He was loved by many. 

"The first time I started to think of Mr. Evans as Dad was when I was about 10. I had been staying over with Lily and her family because my parents were on a trip, and this particular night, I was reading a book in his library. This was a place you quickly learned to stay out of unless you wanted to get your head cut off. But anyways, I was reading a book, 'Oliver Twist' to be exact, but I was having some troubles understanding some of the words. So Mr. Evans walks in and looks at me with his brow raised in a question that you just knew meant, 'What are you doing?' I smiled at him and asked him if he could help me finish reading that book, since I liked it and wanted to finish it. 

"I thought that he was going to say no and get out of my library, but all he did was smile at me, walk over to the couch and sit next to me. He then threw his arm on the back of the couch, over my head, and told me to read. That night, I fell asleep in his lap reading. The next morning I woke up on the same couch, in the same position. It seems as if he had a fondness for falling asleep on the couches, for that was what he was doing. 

"I remember just looking at him, and wishing that he was my Father, that just for once I could call him my Father." She whispered, but it was still heard due to the microphone that was on the podium. "He woke up, and I remember him looking at me, and before I could stop myself I had called him, 'Father'. I was so horrified! What would he do, what would he say? But, all he did was smile at me and say, 'I'd love to have you as a daughter. It seems as if you're here enough to be thought as one.' And ever since that day, that's what he has been to me. My Father. 

"He might not have been the person responsible for my being here, but in many ways, he is my Father. He taught me how to love, he taught me right and wrong, he taught me everything worth knowing. And he saved me and sheltered me, and nourished me back to health in my darkest hour in my life. He is the one that I will always remember being there." She said as she swiped away the tears the insisted on falling down her cheeks and made her way back to Sirius, who kissed her temple and got up. 

James, Sirius, Remus, Richard – Mr. Evans friend, William- Sirius' Dad, and James' Father Michael, all stood up and walked over to the coffin and lifted it up. As they walked down the hall, people began to file out of their seats and follow. Lily, Kayla, Alexandra, and Aria being in the lead. 

As everyone reached the gravesite, the tears became heavier, the sobs louder, and the gloomy atmosphere gloomier. 

As everyone said their last good-byes, the clouds began to come in and drip rain on the occupants around the grave. Slowly, one by one, friends and family began dropping flowers by his coffin. Then, as a team, Tiffany Potter – James' Mother, Lily, Alexandra, Kayla, Aria, and Dianna Black – Sirius's Mother, all walked up to the coffin itself, looking almost as if this was planned before hand, and placed a single flower on it. 

Lily's was a single white Lily.

Kayla's was a white tulip.

Aria's was a sprig of Lavender.

Lastly, the respected Mother's all held a vibrant red rose and placed it on the coffin and Alexandra then withdrew another rose, this one white and laid it upon them also. 

With this done, the lady's stepped back, one by one into the arms of loved ones. 

Everyone watched as the coffin was slowly lowered to the ground, then just as slowly started to leave. Soon, the only ones left were Kayla, Sirius, Lily, James, Aria, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Alexandra, Mr. and Mrs. Black, and the couple who had remained quiet the whole time, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. 

They all looked down at the newly turned ground and then back up, into the eyes of others before turning as a group for the house. 

^*^*^*^

**_Authors Note:_**

****

_Hello people!_

_I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter out. But I had to keep on pausing as I was writing this chapter. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if my Daddy died. I'd be crushed. I kept on crying while I wrote this chapter. But it was meant to be sad, sorry. But you should be proud of me. This is 35 pages long!!! The most I have **ever** written. _

_That poem was not mine, but I found it in a book. It's called, "Dad," and it's by Katrina Eileen Kirk. _

_Well, I hope that you liked it! I added some things in here that aren't in 'Entranced, like the Christmas things. _

_Well, Review!!!!_

_Mistress del Mare_


	15. Bored

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 15_**

****

**_Bored_**

****

After three days of mourning, Kayla, Sirius, James and Lily smiled. They had fun. After running after Lily thinking that she was going to drown herself, the trio played and frolicked in the ocean water, happy to be able to laugh again, to _have _something to laugh about again. But the day after that, everything turned weird again. As if they were only allowed one day to be normal again.

It was now summer, and everyone was stuck at home, too nervous that seeing Lily or Kayla would make the girls cry, or that James and Sirius would become silent and brooding. For some reason, everyone felt weird around one another. Nothing like this had ever happened to the group of friends, and they didn't know what to do about it. 

Within four days of the vacation, all four friends were crying out of boredom. 

The only two out of the six that weren't bored out of their minds were Aria and Remus, who were spending some time together. 

aaaaa

Sirius stood in his kitchen, looking through the variety of foods that the room contained and tried to decide what he wanted to eat. When he found that he couldn't decide, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and put a little of everything in front of him to eat. 

After he sat down at the Island counter, he put one of his elbows on the table, leaned his head against his hand, and with the other hand, slowly, mechanically, brought his food to his mouth. He never knew that eating could be this boring when you had nothing to do, and probably wouldn't have nothing to do for three whole, long months. 

"I feel as if I can go to sleep and never wake up," he muttered to himself as his eyelids started to get heavy. 

"Someone has got to be doing _something_!" he cried in a spurt of energy. 

Now, the only problem was, finding out _who_ was doing something. 

"Now, should I go and bug people now, or later?" Sirius wondered as he started eating again. This time without the sluggish movements. 

"Later," he decided with a sigh, and got up from his seat. 

"I might as well go and bug Mum about something again," he sighed as he dragged himself towards the garden. 

Walking outside of the house, he had to blink when he saw the sunlight. Those little blue, purple, green, and yellow dots could be amusing to watch sometimes. But they sort of made you dizzy if you tried to concentrate on where they were going. Sirius should know, he's speaking from experience. 

"Sirius Black! What in the world are you still doing in your pajama's young man!" Mrs. Black scolded her son as she saw him in his long red and black flannel pants and black wife beater. 

"Sorry Mum," Sirius grinned as he plopped down next to his Mother, who was kneeling in front of her rose bushes with a hoe in hand and a big floppy white hat covering her black hair. 

Dianna Black snorted at her son in an un-ladylike way. She knew that he wasn't sorry, he just said that so that she wouldn't nag. 

"What are you doing today," she questioned as she turned to the gardening at hand. 

"Absolutely nothing," he admitted as he leaned on his forearms and crossed his legs at the ankles. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's sort of weird talking to anybody right now with what all has gone on," Sirius admitted to his Mother with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Dianna shook her head. _He's here to bug me about something again,_ she thought as she attacked a weed with her hoe. _God help this poor boy's head if he doesn't find something to do, and fast._

"So, Mum, why is grass green?" Sirius asked suddenly in a childish voice.

"Sirius, honey, what is it with you and your fascination with colors? Yesterday it was 'why is the sky blue' and then the day before that it was, 'why is water clear'. Honestly, Sirius!" Dianna exclaimed with a shake of her head. 

"Color's are pretty though!" Sirius cried in a girlish voice and pouted at his Mother. 

"Because it is Sirius, because it is," Dianna sighed and hoped that her son would get tired sometime soon.

aaaaaa

Kayla lay on her bed, trying to ignore the fighting that was taking place down the hall. _It appears that her Mother has over gone her budget once again,_ Kayla sighed. This was an annual fight with her parents. It happened at least once every other week, if not more often. _Mother could never keep a budget. Not if her life depended on it,_ Kayla thought with a snicker. 

She was bored, and needed something to do, but she had no one at home that she could talk to without getting into trouble for talking to '_those who are lower than you'_ as her Mother would put it. 

She was tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She felt like being in a stubborn mood, and as no one was around to listen to her, she had to be stubborn with herself. 

_God I need someone to talk to! I'm sitting here confusing myself!_ Kayla groaned. She felt like she was slowly going out of her mind from the solitude. 

_I wonder what Sirius is wearing right now,_ she wondered before she could stop herself. _There is **no** way that I just thought that!_ Her mind cried out frantically as she curled in a ball and pulled the blankets around her body tighter. Her house was _freezing_, as always. It seemed like the temperature of the house always had to fight the occupants personalities. Because that's what her parents were. Cold. 

Kayla's eyes began to get heavy, and she succumbed to the pull of sleep. 

Her dreams were filled with longing, and one particular guy. He was tall and strong with midnight black hair, and dark chocolate eyes that were made for making her knee's go weak. 

And as he dreamed of calloused hands from Quidditch roaming freely over her body, she moaned. She wanted Sirius Black. In every way possible. 

aaaaa

After two months of never ending boredom passed, the book lists, and customary letters from Hogwarts arrived, indicating the normal things, such as the arrival and departure of the Hogwarts express, and their tickets.

Finally, someone was brave enough to plan a get together, and they all agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron so that they could get their school supplies together. 

Lily was the first to arrive, looking wonderful as always in her black jeans and white scoop neck sweater with a wizards robe over it. Lily quickly found a booth that would fit everyone in it and took a seat. 

Next to arrive was Aria. Her white pants and dark blue turtle neck sweater, along with a matching color of blue robe, brought out her facial features, and her eyes. 

Within seconds of spotting Lily, she shouted, "I missed you Hunter," as she embraced her friend. 

"I missed you too, Aradriana," Lily chuckled as she pulled out the embrace. 

Just then, a scream of "Lily! Aria! James! Sirius! Remus! Any of you here yet?" called out. 

Both Lily and Aria turned towards the noise with grins on their faces. "Pouncy!" Lily yelled out, causing Kayla to grin from her place by the door, and the matrons of the room to look at the girls with glowering glances for the disruptions. But the glares went unnoticed by the girls, who were used to such looks from teachers. 

Kayla skipped over to her friends happily and sat on Lily's lap, hugged her tightly, then dragged Aria down by the neck and hugged her also. _God it's so nice to be with my friends again,_ Kayla thought with a smile.

It had taken hours for Kayla to decide on the tight red pants and black tank top that she was wearing and she had thought that she was running behind and would be late, but it appeared as if she wasn't. 

After scooting off of Lily's lap and laying the black robe that she had brought with her on the leather of the booth seat, Kayla inquired about the girls summers.

Identical shouts of, "Boring" sounded, and Kayla laughed. At least hers wasn't the only boring summer. 

Kayla shot a glare at one of the customers who was gazing at her tattoo on her arm. She knew that he was thinking that she was too young to have one, but she didn't give a shit. It was her body, and she could do whatever she wanted to do with it. 

"Damn," Kayla muttered. She had wanted someone to be able to tell her about their summer! 

Lily looked around, no doubtfully looking for someone to see if they provoked such a comment from Kayla's mouth. Which no one did. 

Kayla explained why she said that to Lily, and was rewarded with a male voice saying, "Nope, can't say that I've had any better luck than you." 

As a group, the girls turned around to see James standing there with a grin, and Peter looking on grumpily. 

"James!" Lily cried in excitement upon seeing her boyfriend again, looking like he always did in dark blue pants and a white shirt and a black robe thrown over his shoulders. Lily got on her knees on the bench and kissed him quickly before pulling back and grinning.

"What, no girls?" Lily asked, and James stuck his tongue out at her while he made his way to the other side of the booth and sat down. 

Peter pulled a chair over to the table and sat down towards the corner, not daring to sit across from any of the girls.

Aria, always being the nice one, asked Peter, "And how was your summer?" Peter shrugged and looked at the wall. 

Sirius and Remus made their way over to the table and surprised their girlfriends by bending over the sides and kissing their cheeks lightly. Both girls jumped a mile high into the air, not expecting it. 

"Don't do _that_! What are you trying to do, Black, kill me!" Kayla screamed at him. 

Sirius grinned then made his way over to the long leather seat that James and Remus were sitting on. "But of course not," he grinned at her, "I wouldn't want to kill you until you gave me at least 2.5 children." Kayla glared very sharp daggers at him and gave him the finger. 

"Any time my dear, any time. Just give me the time and place," Sirius said slyly and winked at her. 

Kayla looked Sirius over the best that she could considering he was sitting down, and took in his dark green sweater, black pants that she happened to have seen, and the green robe that he tossed over the backing of the seat, and inwardly grinning to herself, she said out loud. "Nah, I think that I'll pass." 

Sirius just opened his mouth to speak when Kayla continued. 

"I think that I'll go with Remus if you don't mind. He looks so sexy in his black pants and gray sweater and robe," she said with a smile, making Remus blush. Aria, Lily, and James laughed. Sirius was surrendered speechless – for once in his life. Just then – 

"What can I get ya's?" the waiter came by and asked, holding up a notebook looking thing and a quill. 

"Umm," Lily said, "I'll have a glass of water." 

A response of, "Same," went around, since all the Leaky Cauldron had in the middle of the morning to serve was liquor or disgusting gruel. The waiter raised his eyebrows, but neverless, summoned seven waters. 

"Hey, look," Peter said after he took a gulp of his water. "I'm meeting some other friends, so I'm going to go okay?" he said and stood up and left without even letting them say goodbye.

Lily looked at the three remaining Marauders and asked, "What was that about?"

They, just as confused, shrugged their shoulders. "Now, how are we going about with all of this shopping?" Remus asked.

Everyone looked at each other, expecting someone to come up with an idea. Finally, after much silence, Lily rolled her eyes and said, "We can either break up into groups for a while then meet up some place and begin school shopping, or we can all herd around together." 

As if upon previous agreement, they all said, "Couple splits!" 

Lily chuckled and looked at James. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded his head, and Lily looked at the others. 

"Okay, it's 11:20 now, so how about we meet up at 12:30 at the book store?" Lily asked. After receiving nods of agreement, Lily elbowed Kayla off the bench so that she could get up and grinned at her. Kayla in return stuck her tongue out at her and laughed. Lily shook her head and linked hands with James. 

Kayla snuggled into Sirius' side as he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into his. 

"So, where are we going?" Kayla asked as they wandered around Diagon Ally for a few minutes. 

"Candy." Was all that Sirius had to say. Kayla grinned. Nothing got to Sirius like candy did. 

After a while, Kayla and Sirius stopped at the Ice cream parlor, and Kayla was trying to decide what flavor she wanted when Sirius suddenly remembered the jewelry store that they had passed by earlier. It wasn't that far down the walkway from where he was, and maybe he could slip off and get what he needed. 

"Hey, Kay, I need to go and get something, I'll be right back okay?" Sirius said as he let his hand fall from its' position over her shoulders.

Kayla nodded absently, still trying to find out what kind of flavor she wanted. _They shouldn't have every freaking flavor available!_ Kayla thought with a frown and turned to watch Sirius disappear through the door leading outside. _Now what in the world is that guy getting into?_ She wondered fleetingly. 

Sirius walked into 'Magical Day Jewelers', and was shocked to see James in there roaming around the display cases.

"Hey Padfoot." James grinned at him. 

Sirius jumped at the sound of his nickname, looked in James' direction, and grinned. "Looks like both of us are doomed for hell at such an early age," Sirius said as he walked over to James. 

James chuckled. "Looks like it. I really can't imagine not living my life without her, and I figure the only way to keep her close is marriage, so here I am."

 Sirius looked at him with understanding. He knew what James meant, because that was exactly how he felt about Kayla. He thought that if he didn't hurry up and make his move now, that she'd realize that there's something better out there for her. Someone better out there for her. And he already knew that there was no way that he could spend his life without her in it now that he got her where he had been trying to get her for so many years. 

"I know what you mean. You know," Sirius said as they began to brose the rings. "I never figured that all those years of secretly loving Kayla would pay off. Hell, I thought that I'd get married and _still_ be hitting on her! Sad as that is. And look at where I am now. You'd think that I was dead and in heaven. Picking out a ring with the right girl's face attached." Sirius ended with a dreamy smile and his eyes starting to get that far away, dreamy look in them. 

James, upon seeing this laughed. "Sirius, my friend. If you're anything like me, and how I left Lily, alone, you better snap out of it before Kayla comes looking for you and finds you." James said, and Sirius' eyes automatically cleared. James hid his smile, looks like his buddy was like him after all. 

"Hello sirs. Do you know what you are looking for?" asked a clear, strong, male voice from behind the duo. 

James turned first and said, "Yes. Or, I do at least." He cleared up, letting the clerk know that they were both shopping for something. 

The young man with the shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes nodded his head and started towards them. 

"You don't mind waiting while I deal with him first, do you sir?" the clerk asked Sirius as he slid behind the glass counters by the rings that they were looking at. 

Sirius shook his head and continued looking. 

"I wanted two diamonds, princess cut, and then two sapphires on the outsides of the diamonds, same cut, and on a white gold band." James said to the clerk, who in turn nodded his head and said, "I have just the thing," and disappeared into the back room. 

Sirius turned towards James. "You know, I'm getting almost the same exact thing for Kay, except it'll be rubies instead. What made you think of sapphires?" he asked.

James smiled. "She's my other half. Magically, physically, mentally, and in every other way," he replied. "I take it, that it's the same thing with you and Kay's?" James asked and shot a sly look towards Sirius, who just nodded. James laughed. 

"It's creepy you know." James said after he stopped. "We fall for almost two of a kind. Not in personalities necessarily, but in . . . I don't know, spirit, I guess. They are almost freakingly alike. Just like we are." Sirius looked at him, and just laughed. 

"Oh, my God, you're right!" Sirius gasped out, just as the clerk came back out. And Sirius realized that James was indeed right. Kayla and Lily were alike in how they handled things. They both had level heads when everything starts to get bumpy, and neither of them stood anyone's shit. They were both independent, and loved it. 

The clerk raised his hand to show a light blue box as he stepped out of the back room, and lifted the lid on the box. Inside of it laid a ring, just the way James had wanted it. The stones caught the light that shone through the windows and colorful lights flashed everywhere catching James' attention. It seemed as if it held some kind of power. The magical kind of power. 

As if he was reading his thoughts, the clerk said, "This ring connects the giver to the givee. It creates a magical bond between the two, and as long as one is wearing the ring, the can communicate to each other somehow. But, I think there's a catch to this ring or something. I don't know though." 

James looked at the ring and said, "I need it in size 4 please."

 The clerk nodded his head and held out the box. "That is this size sir." James nodded and asked, "How much." 

The clerk then smiled, he was just about to make the deal of a lifetime off of some foolish little boy who was obviously a rich foolish little boy, and very much blinded by some pampered money digger. But oh well, that wasn't his problem. "950 Galleons." James nodded and pulled out a bank draft, filled it out, signed it, took the ring, stuffed it in his pocket, then handed the slip over. The clerk in return smiled gratefully at him as he strolled out with a quick goodbye to Sirius. 

Sirius then walked up to the counter. "I want the same exact style of ring that the guy who just walked out had, except this time instead of sapphires, I want rubies," Sirius instructed. 

The clerk nodded his head and headed back into the storage room to look for what he needed. 

Minutes later, the man showed back up and held up a white ring box and opened the lid to it. Inside, lay the ring that he wanted in a bed of satin, sparkling in the light, and somehow calming him down. He hadn't even known that his stomach was in an uproar with nerves. 

"How much?" Sirius asked as he dug in his pocket for a bank draft. "950 Galleons Sir," the clerk replied with a sticky sweet grin.

Sirius knew that he was asking too much, but he didn't care. He'd let it slip. But he wanted that ring, so he nodded his head and filled out the draft. After signing the bottom, the man gave Sirius the ring, and grinned happily after Sirius closed the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kayla and Sirius were sitting down on a stone bench on the side of the nearly deserted cobbled street, necking. He had came back from the Jewelers in the best of moods, and quickly whisked Kayla off to be . . . kissed senseless. 

Sirius slid his hands down from their position in Kayla's hair, and landed on her butt. They then, of their own will – yeah, right! – shifted under her shirt, and slowly traveled up – up- ah, they reached their destination. Her breasts.

Kayla gasped into the kiss, then moaned when his brilliant hands began to knead the flesh. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back. "Sirius," she gasped out as he began to nibble, lick, and suckle on her pulse point. "We're in public."

All of a sudden, the beautiful, wonderful hands, stopped. And the wickedly pleasurable mouth, it also stopped.  

Kayla groaned. "I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut." She muttered. She stood up – abet a little shakily, and linked her hand with Sirius' as they began to walk towards Flourish and Blotts to meet with the rest. The only thing that Kayla didn't notice, besides her own two feet and everything else around her, was her disheveled state, and the stars and moons in her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and ten minutes later after emerging from the Leaky Cauldron, James and Lily were standing outside of Flourish and Bolts, having stars in their eyes from the Quidditch store – which they had re-entered moments ago to look around again, and a little disheveled from the quick snog session they had moments ago. 

Sirius stopped in front of them with a wide smile on his face, and a completely wrecked looking Kayla, that left it up to no imagination just what brought that slightly dazed, starry look into her eyes. 

Lily grinned knowingly and stepped behind Kayla as she took her own hair out of her ponytail. She gently pulled out Kayla's hair tie, and smoothed out all the bumps on Kayla's hair and deftly pulled it all into a tight pony, then did so to herself, and stepped in front of Kayla to see if she looked better. 

She did a quick search; '_no make up anywhere, clothes on straight, yep, she's fine,'_ she checked off mentally.

Aria and Remus came walking up to them; both had grins on their faces, but no signs of dishevelment.

Lily frowned. They had to have done something! She then narrowed her eyes. They already fixed themselves up! Lily quietly huffed out a breath, and then said, "You want to start here, or do any of you need to go pay a visit to the goblins?" 

"We can start here." Kayla said, finally falling from her cloud. Lily looked at the rest, and after getting nods from them all turned for the door to the shop, and had it opened for her by James. She smiled at him and walked through, and felt him at her back. 

After getting their books, and Lily spending what seemed like millions of dollars there, they continued on to the Apothecary, the cauldron store, and a few others before it started getting dark on them.

As they were all expected home after dark, they all said their goodbyes near the fireplaces, and kissed their respectful partners one last time before they screamed out their destination.

And through all of the goodbyes, no one saw – nor even felt him, her, it, stare at them wearing a black cloak, it stepped from the shadows of the Leaky Cauldron and left, casting the fireplace one more glance before disappearing into thin air, or maybe disapparating to some unknown place. 

And no one heard him quietly say, "I'll get those Mages for my Master, and I'll prove my loyalty, and I'll get my payback."

~*~*~

**_Authors Note:_**

****

_I'm sorry about getting this out so late. I've been trying to finish up **Forever Yours** before I finish this one, but I decided to put one more chapter out before I make you all wait. _

_ LoL. But I want to finish **Forever Yours** before I try to finish this story. I'm sorry! But I'm almost done with that story, so you don't really have that long to wait. I promise! _

_Review please! I'll give ya cookies!! _

_Mistress del Mare_


	16. Chapter 16

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 16_**

****

Kayla was grinning as she stepped into Hogwarts again. She was _home._ And seeing the looks on the Slytherins faces as they were framed as pictures along the Great Hall. Not even getting in trouble by McGonagall could spoil her mood!

Which was good, considering that she had in fact gotten in trouble with McGonagall, and was on her way to Dumbledore's office along with Lily, James, Sirius, Aria and Remus. 

"I think we did it this time," Lily whispered to Kayla as they walked behind a fuming McGonagall towards the Headmaster's office. Kayla looked at Lily and nodded her head vigorously. They had never seen Professor McGonagall this mad at them before. 

"Inexcusable!" Professor yelled, then proceeded to mutter her opinions to herself. 

Lily looked at Kayla, who looked at her, and both were visibly trying not to laugh at the ticked off teacher. Being the two directly behind McGonagall, if they strained their ears, they could hear what she was saying about them. But on silent, mutual agreement, they decided to leave the vile words that McGonagall was muttering to be left unheard by them. It was most likely best not to hear what was being said anyways. 

James, Remus, Sirius, Aria, Kayla, and Lily silently followed Professor McGonagall through many corridors, up many steps, to finally stop in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop Lollipop," Professor McGonagall told the statue. 

The gargoyle made a hideous grinding noise that made the six students shudder as it revealed a long twirling set of stairs that led to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. 

Filing up the stairs in pairs, the group made their way up to his office. 

Kayla looked around the room and smiled. The room was constantly changing. Last year, Dumbledore's office had a dark scheme to it, but this year… this year there was dark, gleaming mahogany wood everywhere; plush, deep maroon and gold carpet; and eight wide cushioned chairs were scattered around the room simultaneously. The chairs had dark teal cushions, and armrests that were like everything else that had wood on it, a startling mahogany color. The bookcases were lined with books, funny looking frog knickknacks, and shinny silver pots filled with silver liquid. Upon a closer look, the pots were placed to be Pensieve's. 

There were small cabinets in between the past Headmasters of the school, filled with God knows what, and on a perch behind the door stood Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's pet Phoenix.  

Kayla smiled to herself. "He took my advice," she told Sirius with a grin. 

Last year, she had told him that his room was dull and boring. Which you really wouldn't expect, coming from Dumbledore. He had to be the single most eccentric person that Kayla had the pleasure to meet, yet his own personal rooms were dull! That just had made no sense what so ever to Kayla. 

Just then, Dumbledore walked into the room. "Why thank you Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, commenting on what Lily had said, which Kayla had not caught.

"Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect what so ever," Lily gushed, trying to hide her embarrassment as best as she could as the aging Professor walked past her. 

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "None taken. Now, I believe that you six are here to receive your punishments. Professor McGonagall, that will be all," he dismissed the Headmistress as he sat behind his desk and looked over his half moon spectacles with twinkling blue eyes. 

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a frown, and answered, "Very well, Albus." 

McGonagall walked over towards the door and looked back at the Headmaster. He was going to go easy on them, was all that she could think as she opened the door and walked out of the room. 

As soon as the door shut, Dumbledore let his amusement show. "Now, no matter how funny a prank may be, you must receive the punishment, so lets see," he mused as he thought of something for the six students in front of him to do as punishment. Just then, his eyes brightened as if a light bulb just clicked on behind his eyes as he thought of a duty for them.  "You six are to take care of the Quidditch preparations next week." 

"Now," he said merrily, with a clap of his weathering hands, "How in Merlin's name did you pull that prank off? I suppose that one of you," an amused glance at Lily told them just whom he was talking of, "did some kind of Mage magic to pull some of that off." 

Lily flushed and nodded her head. "Yes, sir, I did." 

Dumbledore nodded his head, and his eyes were bright with amusement. "Yes, but how did you do it?" Dumbledore pushed.

"Well you see," Sirius started with a gleeful look on his face. "Lily here did a reflecting charm so that no one could see what was going on as we were doing it, and she also used a memory bubble, which is used to display memories that someone might have." Sirius grew quiet and thought about the spell that Lily had used on Snape, then started to laugh. He couldn't believe that _Snape_ was having sex. With a _girl!_ That was just too funny to pass up. 

"Then," Kayla started to finish, seeing that her boyfriend was a little preoccupied with his thoughts about Snape on the train. "James made the Slytherins look dimensional so that they would look like actual paintings. Remus changed their clothes, Aria made the frames for the pictures – which I might add was rather well done-" she interjected with a smile towards Aria.

"Now I'd like to finish my story," Sirius grinned, neatly cutting his girlfriend off. 

Kayla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her uniform before leaning back into the comfortable backing of the chair that she was sitting in. "Finish away, Sirius," she waved. 

Sirius grinned and turned back to Dumbledore, who was trying his best not to look too impatient to know it all. "Then, _I_ hung them up on the walls, so that everyone could see them, while my darling Kayla here, created the image of fire in the pictures themselves, making the Slytherins believe that they were incased by a fire," he finished with a dreamy smile. That had been a good prank. Not one of the best, but certainly one of the most inventive that they had come up with yet. 

Dumbledore couldn't help himself, he laughed. 

"You six are truly talented," he smiled as he calmed down. "Now, you five are dismissed. Lily, I'd like for you to stay so that I may have a word with you," Dumbledore told them, and looked at Lily with a serious look.

"We'll wait for you outside, Lily," Kayla said as she and the rest got out of their chairs and walked out the door.

"Something is going on," she sighed as she reached the bottom of the steps, and slid her hand in Sirius' as they leaned against the stone wall to wait. 

"I wonder what it is," Aria yawned. She was starting to get sleepy. Four a.m. was just _not_ the time to wake up. _Ever._

"We'll find out in due time," Kayla commented. 

Just then, the gargoyle started to grind, symbolizing that someone was coming down the steps. The group looked over to see Lily walking down the stairs with a frown marring her usually bright face. Now, it just looked confused. 

'_Now all I have to do is find someway to tell everyone that they might be in danger. Great,'_ Lily thought as she walked up to her friends.  

Kayla looked at Sirius and frowned. What the hell was Lily's problem? It looked like she was just told that she was in charge of the worlds safety or something. 

Sirius mean while was trying to figure out how he was going to propose to Kayla. And _when_. He was going to do it that night, but then it just didn't feel right at the moment. And he wanted it to be something that Kayla would always remember, and sigh over. Something out of the blue. Not that it wouldn't be right now. 

"Sirius," Kayla questioned. 

"Hmm?" 

"What are you thinking about? You look serious," she said softly as they walked pass the Ravenclaw common room entrance, leaving Lily and James to say their goodbyes, and continued on walking to places unknown. 

"Nothing baby. Just thinking, that's all," Sirius told her with a smile. 

Somehow, they had ended up in a dark corridor with what looked like one window along its expanse, and sleeping pictures of warlocks and magical creatures lined the stone walls, with candles flickering on and off as the draft flew through the hallway. Kayla shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. 

"Here," Sirius smiled as he stopped, shrugged out of his cloak and laid it across her shoulders, and drew it closed underneath her chin. 

"I love you," Kayla smiled back, snuggled into the warmth of the overly large cloak, stopped walking, and turned towards Sirius to look him in the eyes. "I really do. I mean, I never expected that I'd love you – or anyone, as much as I do. I don't know what I did to deserve you, or why you want me, but whatever it is, I'm grateful."

The words stuck in Sirius's throat as he gazed down into Kayla's face, seeing the features even in the darkness of the corridor. "I love you too, angel. And you're the only one who I could ever even _imagine_ wanting," he told her softly, and lifted a hand to brush away a strand of her black hair that was brushing across her cheek. 

Kayla shivered as she felt the rough pads of Sirius's hands brush her cheeks, and lowered her gaze to his lips. 

Sirius swallowed hard as he saw her eyes lock on his lips, and bent his head slowly. 

Just as he was about to lay his lips on hers, they heard a soft 'meow' coming from the other end of the corridor, and they jumped apart. 

"Shit!" Sirius cursed as he grabbed Kayla's hand and started running in the opposite direction of the cat. 

By the time they reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance, the two were out of breath and panting heavily. "Summer dreams!" Kayla shouted to the statue and jumped into the Ravenclaw common room with Sirius. 

"That was close," Sirius sighed as he leaned heavily on the wall next to the exit. He looked around and mentally shook his head. The Ravenclaw common room area was so dark. Done in a sky blue and black theme, it was dark but cheery at the same time. The couches were a deep black color, while the chairs were a bright sky blue. There were bookcases all over the place, the rugs were done in black, and the curtains were done in the same shade of blue. 

"I know," Kayla huffed as she flopped onto the couch. 

"So . . .," Sirius grinned as he pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered over to the couch and sat on the edge of it, next to Kayla's arm. "Where were we before we got interrupted?" he asked with a sparkle in his brown eyes. 

Kayla, who had levered herself on to her elbows, looked at him, and fell back on to the couch with a laugh. 

"What?" Sirius demanded with a smile on his face. She was so beautiful. He loved watching her. In any mood. 

"Nothing," Kayla smiled as she pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly. 

~`~`~`

**_Authors Note:_**

****

****

****

Okay, I just finished reading OotP, and I have to say that I cried so bad! Poor Harry is all I have to say. And for those of you who have not yet read the book, I must say that you are in for a surprise. 

_And on to other things, I'm sorry that it took me a million a five years to get this chapter up. But I promise that I'll be updating more often. I'm off for the summer, and I need to get this story done by the 9th of July, so you'll be getting like daily updates, so I hope that you'll all review bunches!!!_

_Well, hope you liked!_

_Oh, and one more thing. I found that it is **really** hard to make the scenes **exactly** like Entranced, so they will vary, alright? _

_Well, review~!!_

_Mistress del Mare_


	17. Chapter 17

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 17_**

****

The next few days passed in a rush for Kayla. Ever since she got back to school, she had been spending as much time as she could with Sirius. She had missed him so much during the summer. And now, she had her man back. She didn't want to miss a single moment with him. 

But, currently, she was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, reading her history book to see if there was any thing else in the book that she could add to her essay that was assigned by Professor Binns on the Goblin Revolt of 1864. "How many freaking revolts did these stupid things have!" Kayla demanded as she threw the heavy brown book towards the fire. She had just finished half of her report, only to find out that it was the wrong revolt! She did a paper on the revolt of 1846 instead of 18_64_. 

"Over seventy-five of them, why?" a seventh year Ravenclaw guy by the name of Christian Pumbly answered from across the room. 

Kayla sighed and looked towards the window that Christian was sitting at. He was rather cute, if you were into that good boy look, with his blonde hair, not a single strand out of place, his aristocrat face, with its sharp lines, and his quick, and rather brilliant green eyes, that held some kind of mystery under the surface. "Because it's gotten to where I can't even remember which one I'm supposed to be writing about," she complained with a moan as she erased the whole of her paper with a whispered word and a flick of her wand. 

"Is it really that hard for you?" he asked, shock flashing across his face briefly. 

Kayla nodded her head, and closed her eyes as she let her head fall over the side of the couch. "Yes." 

"Do you want me to help you?" Christian asked as he stood up from his chair, towering over all of the other Ravenclaw students with his 6'4 height. 

Kayla thought about it for a second, then cracked open an eye slowly, almost as if the process hurt to do. "Would'ya?" she asked hopefully.

Christian laughed and sat next to Kayla on the couch after making a detour to pick up the thrown book. "Sure," he smiled at her. One thing that Kayla never realized was that Christian had a secret crush on her. She was something that he always wanted to be. A free spirit. She managed to be funny, demanding, and her own person, without giving her intelligence up. And on top of that, she was downright gorgeous with her curling black hair and misty gray eyes. Her skin looked as if it was made out of the finest and most expensive silk, and she just had this natural grace around her that seemed to draw Christian deeper and deeper into her web. And he _wanted_ to be caught in that web too. He wanted to be able to kiss those full, pink lips as he saw Sirius Black doing a few times. He'd like to hold her slim feminine body in his arms, feel her close to his own body. And this just might be his first actual chance to do so too. He was sure as hell going to take it!

Kayla squealed happily when he agreed, and hugged him quickly before pulling back and smiling into his eyes. "You're a lifesaver!" she laughed as she drew her legs up from the ground to sit 'Indian style'. 

Christian fought down a blush and smiled. "Okay," he started. "The first thing you have to remember is . .  ." 

~`~`~`

Sirius hummed to himself as he walked through the statue that let him into the Ravenclaw common room. He was going to do it right now. He had everything set up, and all he needed was his fiancé to be, hence why he entered the Ravenclaw common room. 

Sirius opened his mouth to call out for her when he saw her sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, and a guy sitting as close as possible next to her, with his arm slung over the back of the couch, and his fingers were playing with the tips of the black hair that Sirius loved to smell. He watched silently, anger building, as this guy – Christian, turned his head slightly, and inhaled the spellbinding scent of her perfume, lavender and jasmine. The perfume that she had been using since Sirius had gotten it for her two years ago. Now, that was the only scent that she would wear. And, Sirius never told her this, but the flowers fitted her perfectly. Beautiful and feminine, and mysterious and alluring. And now, some other _guy_ was putting the scent to his memory. And Sirius knew that for a fact, because this would be the last time that Christian would _ever_ be this close to Kayla ever again. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius demanded and glared at Christian. 

Kayla gasped and turned her head to see what Sirius was so mad about when it happened. Her mouth brushed Christians, making her eyes go wide. That was _not_ supposed to happen. She was _not_ going to kiss him. And Sirius was going to be _furious!_ '_Oh, God,'_ she thought as she jumped off the couch, her black track pants flowing down the length of her legs as she tugged the hem of the dark red sweater she was wearing down further, causing more of her breasts to be revealed. 

"Sirius!" she exclaimed nervously. "I can explain. This is _not_ what it seems to be!" she said hurriedly.

"It isn't?" Sirius said in a cold voice, his brown eyes cold and emotionless. His mask was up. He didn't want Kayla to know how hurt he was. How much pain he was going through. He was going to fucking ask her to marry him today, and she was fucking around with another guy! 

"No, it isn't. Christian here was helping me with my history homework, and then you yelled and startled me!" she said frantically, her arm movements erratic from nervousness. She didn't want Sirius to leave her. Not never. And defiantly not because of some stupid thing like this. She didn't_ want_ Christian! She wanted _Sirius!_

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, and refrained from saying anything. 

"Sirius, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to kiss him! I didn't even know that he was fucking there!" she pleaded, tears stinging the back of her eyelids. He was going to leave her, that was all that was going through her head. 

Sirius thought about what she had just said. It made sense. '_Think about it Sirius; how long had it taken **you** to get to Kayla. She is totally innocent when it comes to the emotions and gestures of guys. It's not her, its **him** you should be mad at,'_ he reasoned with himself as he let his facial features soften, and his eyes warm up. 

"Come here," he demanded softly as he opened his arms. 

Kayla gave a sigh of relief and ran into his arms. He didn't leave her. That was all that she could think. She had been so scared that he would. She knew how possessive he was of her, and the scene that he walked in on, and saw must not have been a good one. 

"Now _you_," Sirius demanded, pointing at Christian. "You stay away from my girl, do you understand me? If I see you even walk _near_ her, I will be on your arse faster than you can blink," he growled, and watched, pleased, as color drained from Christians face and begun to stutter. 

"B-b-but we live in the same house!" he tried to defend himself. 

Sirius shook his head. "It looks like your work is cut out for you then, isn't it?" 

"Sirius! Stop being so unreasonable about this," Kayla huffed as she drew back from Sirius's arms and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "It will _not_ happen again."

Sirius looked down at Kayla, and flinched as he looked into her red eyes. He hated to see her cry. "You'll stay away from him then?" he asked in a soft voice, and cradled her cheek in his hand. 

Christian glared as Sirius cupped her cheek, and glared harder when he saw that Kayla was leaning _into_ the touch. She was supposed to be _his! _Not Black's!, he thought.

"Sirius. That's unreasonable, and I'll do whatever the hell I please to do," Kayla reprimanded. 

Sirius groaned. He was not going to win this fight. He knew that she was her own person, but come on! How'd you feel if you just saw the girl that you were going to _propose_ to kiss another guy! And in front of you at that! "Please, that is all that I ask of you Kayla, just. . . be careful around him, please?" Sirius whispered to her. 

Kayla looked into the pleading brown eyes and felt herself give in. She couldn't stand it when he gave her that one single look that made her anger disappear in a heart beat. It just wasn't fair! How was she supposed to stay mad at him if he could make her give in to him with a single look? 

"Alright, I'll be cautious around him, is that enough for you?" she asked. 

Sirius nodded his head and smiled slightly. "Yes." 

Christian saw red when Sirius bent his head and kissed Kayla in front of him. How _dare_ he kiss her? He wondered as he clenched and unclenched his fists in rage. 

She _will_ be mine, he vowed as he stormed up the steps leading the boys dormitories. 

~`~`~

Kayla looked at her best friend questioningly. Earlier that day, Lily had told Kayla and the rest of the group that they were targeted by this old fool Voldemort just because they had powers that he didn't, and now, she was pacing around the room nervously. What was her problem? Kayla wondered as she shook her head a tiny bit to stop herself from watching Lily's progress around the room again. 

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked finally, breaking the silence of the seventh year girls dorm room. Unlike the other rooms though, this one actually had some colors besides blue and black in it. 

In Lily, Kayla, and Aria's first year, they had decided that they had too much of the same colors around them, so they decorated their room in sea green – the wall, white – the curtains, and gold – the rugs. Their bedspreads differed though. Kayla's was red with black sheets and hangings, Aria had a white crochet bedspread with baby pink sheets underneath, and Lily had a black comforter with silvery sheets underneath. All in all, their room was the most unique in the dorm rooms. No one else dared do what they did to their room. What if they got in trouble? Was all that the other students cared about. 

"How am I going to teach you guys how to defend yourselves?" Lily asked nervously, her words all jumbled together in her haste to say them all. 

"I honestly have no clue. Maybe you could like . . . demonstrate the move, then have us do it or something. I don't know! But I do remember some of the stuff that Daddy taught us before my Father decided that he didn't want me learning how to defend myself," Kayla said, trying to be helpful to Lily. 

"But why did Dumbledore pick _me_?" 

In all honesty, Kayla _didn't_ know why Dumbledore picked Lily to train them in the art of defense. All she knew was that he did, and they had no choice but to do what Lily told them too. 

After mumbling to herself a little bit more, Lily walked over to Kayla's bed and sat next to her, sitting cross legged, exactly as Kayla was, in her pajamas. 

"Question," Lily said as she looked at the silk gray pajama pants that Kayla was wearing. 

"Hmm?"

"Is it only me, or does it seem as if Sirius has been acting a little weird around you lately? I mean. . . well, I don't really know what I mean, but he just seems . . . nervous. Jumpy. Are you guys fighting or something?" Lily asked. Ever since her break up with James, she realized that she didn't know much about Kayla and Sirius's relationship as she had thought. But she also hadn't known much about hers and James either, seeing as she hadn't thought that he had marriage on the mind. Lily pushed that thought quickly away, it still hurt, after two weeks, to even think of what happened that night. 

"No, we're not fighting. But I don't know what his problem is. I mean, he's been really lovey-dovey lately, and its like he's been trying to say something to me, but every time he tries, something always comes in the way," Kayla explained with a frown on her face, dragging Lily's attention from her own thoughts about how badly she had screwed up by refusing James. 

"Do you think that you'd be ready for marriage if he asked you?" Lily blurted out, not knowing _why_ she did. 

Kayla looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes. Ever since James had left Lily behind two weeks ago sobbing uncontrollably on the floor of their room, Lily had been second guessing her decision. "I think that I would be. But every thing is different for me Lily. I _need_ someone there for me," she added quickly as she saw the pain flash through Lily's eyes. "I need to know that someone will always be there for me. I need that safety net, Lily. I've never had it before, and I've needed it for a long time," she tried to explain. 

Lily looked down at her flannel pajama pants and white tank top, and nodded her head. "I know. I just. I miss him so much, Kayla. And I need him so badly, yet he just left me," she told her best friend softly, tears coming to her eyes. The only man that she loved left her when she needed him the most. And that hurt. 

Kayla felt a tear wet her white tanktop, and realized that she was crying too. It hurt to see her best friend – her sister – suffering so much. Sniffling, Kayla reached over the foot expanse that sperated her from Lily and hugged her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. 

"What'd I do wrong Kayla?" Lily sobbed, hanging onto Kayla as hard as she could. 

For the second time since she was eleven, Kayla felt helpless. She didn't know what to do to help her friend over her pain, and it was hurting her too. 

Kayla ignored the sharp stab at her heart, and rubbed Lily's back comfortingly. Something needed to be done about this. Lily couldn't go on like this, it was killing her. It was killing them both. 

~`~`~

**_Authors Note:_**__

_Hey people. I got another chapter for you all! I decided that I was going to put some things that you didn't see in Entranced in this story, and the **major** points of Entranced in here as well, so that I wouldn't have to always go back to the story to see if they're right or not. _

_I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I'll have the next one out sometime tomorrow! Promise! _

_Review!!_

_Mistress del Mare_


	18. Chapter 18

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 18_**

****

****

****

Kayla groaned as she sprawled out on her bed a few weeks later. It was six a.m., and her legs hurt, her arms hurt, and her eyes were heavier than a giant! Kayla made a fetal attempt to lever herself onto her arms, but failed miserably. Lily had planned a strenuous training program for them all, and that program just so happened to include an hour and a half of running. From four-thirty to six a.m.!  

"My body is aching," Kayla moaned as Lily walked out from the shower, not even wincing from the demanding workout her body had gone through not even a half an hour earlier. "How do you do it?" Kayla asked as she watched Lily pull her woolen gray sweater over her head. 

"I don't really know," Lily admitted with a shrug as she picked up the hairbrush on her nightstand and began to comb her silky red hair into a high ponytail. "But it helps me get my mind off other things," she declared in a voice that told Kayla who running got her mind off of. James. 

Kayla sighed and slowly – and painfully – got off of her nice warm, comfortably soft bed and shuffled her way towards the bathroom, only stopping to bend down – albeit slowly, and done with a lot of wincing, to pick up her pile of clothes that she was going to wear today. 

'_She has** got** to find another way to stop thinking about him!'_ Kayla's mind screamed as she stripped and stepped into the shower. She might be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, but those practices were _nothing_ compared to what Lily was putting the six of them through right now. And that was saying something, seeing as the whole team was put on a strict exercise program to keep their arms in good shape. 

~&~&~&~

Kayla snuck out of the girls' dorm room silently, and with a heavy heart. Lily was in her bed crying herself to sleep again, and Kayla could swear that she could feel the pain. And there was nothing that Lily would let them do for her. And Kayla didn't honestly know if there _was_ anything thing that they could do for her. 

James had been her everything, and he had walked away on her. But, she could also see why he did it. Sometimes it honestly seemed like Lily tried to push everyone way, it was as if she was scared to lose them. Which, Kayla knew was true. Lily had admitted to her some time ago that her greatest fear was losing everyone that she cared for. 

_'And I still haven't told her what my greatest fear is,'_ Kayla thought as she made her way through the common room. _'But what would she think of me if she knew that my greatest fear was treating my own children like my parents treated me?'_

"Hey, beautiful," Sirius whispered into the night air as Kayla stepped into the hallway. And she did look beautiful tonight, and she was only wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black scoop neck sweater. Simplicity fitted her better than glamour. 

"Hi," Kayla smiled as she took in his gray turtleneck sweater along with the Hogwarts uniform pants he was wearing. _'Why in the world is he still in **uniform**?_' Kayla wondered as he took her hand in his own and led her down the hall aimlessly. Or, at least that's what she thought. 

Sirius was terrified about what was going to go on in the next few minutes. He was finally going to do it. No one stopped them this time. But now that one of his plans actually _worked,_ he was buzzing with nervous cells. '_What if we end up like Lily and James?'_ he kept asking himself. He didn't think that he could handle that. He _knew_ that he couldn't live his life without Kayla in it. He _needed _her. 

Kayla soon realized that they were headed down a deserted corridor and looked at Sirius questioningly. '_What is this guy up to now?'_ Kayla wondered fleetingly. She remembered exploring this corridor once. Nothing was down here except for an empty room full of cobwebs and dust. 

When Sirius stopped in front of a bare wall, Kayla rolled her eyes. '_I **knew** it,'_ Kayla thought, turning around to walk back in the direction they came from. _'He has gotten himself lost!'_

All of a sudden though, Kayla felt herself being propelled forward, _into_ the wall that Sirius had been staring at. _'Okay,'_ she grudgingly admitted to herself. '_Maybe he **didn't** lose his way.'_

The wall closed behind her, and Kayla watched as the stones slid back into place. It was much like the entranceway to Diagon Ally. From what she could see of the room – which at the moment was a very lovely view of the door, it looked as if someone had cleaned the place up a little bit. 

Sirius found that it was hard to breathe as he took Kayla by the shoulders and faced her in the direction in the rest of the room, causing her to gasp in surprise. 

"Do you like it?" he asked timidly. What was he going to do if she didn't like it? Was his plan going to work? What would he do if she said 'no'? All these questions and more suddenly seemed to fly around inside his head.

Kayla looked around the room in surprise. This was _definitely_ not the room that she remembered. While the one she remembered was dusty and smelly, this room was glimmering. And there was furniture in it too!

There was a long white couch, along with a four-poster bed with white beddings, and a mountain of pillows in varying sizes and shapes, that happened to reside on the other side of the room. 

Long-steamed roses were placed around the room artistically, and on the table, in front of the couch; lay a small dinner for two. 

The fire was roaring cheerfully in the fireplace, which was lined up with the table, and Kayla could swear on everything that she was that she could hear the muggle composer Chopin in the background. 

Kayla looked from the room to Sirius, only to see his nervous face. '_He did this?'_ she wondered in shock. Kayla nodded her head, and Sirius gave an audible sigh of relief. 

"What is this all about Sirius?" Kayla questioned.

Sirius didn't say anything though, he simply lead her to the couch and sat down on the coffee table as she settled down on the soft cushions. 

Kayla was confused, and worried. Really worried. _'What is he going to tell me?'_ she wondered frantically. '_Please don't have him break up with me God. Please. I need him so much,_' she begged as she steeled herself for the worse. 

"Kayla," Sirius begun in a shaky voice. "I love you. I don't know when it started, and I don't know why I ended up falling in love with the one person who inflicted more pain on me than a bludger could, but I love you. It's as if I found my center when I'm around you. Like everything is right in life when you're by my side. As if nothing can ever go wrong when you're in the same room as me." He managed, and hoped fervently that he wasn't screwing this up. Sirius took the chance and looked up into Kayla's eyes. 

What he saw there shocked him though. It was pain that resided in her eyes. Pain, and sorrow. '_What is she sad about?'_ he wondered, his mind coming up with the worst possible situation, which would be her refusing him, and breaking up with him. 

"Kayla, love?" he asked her as he genteelly cupped her cheek in his hand so that she couldn't look away from his eyes when he asked her his next question. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Kayla yelled as she threw off his hand and jumped off the couch so fast that he couldn't even register what she was doing until she was four feet away from him. "Do you think that I don't know what this is about Sirius Black?" You think that I don't know hwy you brought me here? Well, I do!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and Sirius found himself eternally grateful that he had put a silencing spell on the room, else the whole castle would know what was going on at this precise moment. 

Sirius panicked as her words began to sink in. '_She doesn't want me,'_ he thought sorrowfully, trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. '_We're going through the same thing that James and Lily are.' _

"Kayla –" Sirius started, but stopped dead as he heard the next words that fell from her mouth. 

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you Sirius. I'm sorry that you find me wanting, because I love you," Kayla nearly sobbed. This was hurting more than she could ever imagine. "More than anyone in this world could love you. And if you don't want me, just please, save me the trouble and hurt, and tell me now," she begged in a small voice. She didn't know how much more of this she could take before she broke down and cried. It felt as if someone had just tore her heart out of her chest layer by layer. Piece by piece. 

Sirius was shocked to the core. "Not want you? Hell, I was asking you to marry me, and you say that I don't _want _you?" Sirius demanded, thinking that he was talking to himself. But Kayla heard the words.

"Y-you were asking me to marry you?" she asked, astonished. 

Sirius got up and walked the four feet between their bodies. He stopped in front of her, and looked her in her eyes before he silently went down on one knee in front of her, all the while keeping his eye contact with her. 

Kayla's hand started to tremble as he took a box out of his pant pocket and opened the lid. 

'_God she's beautiful_,' he thought as he gazed into her gray eyes lovingly. Here was everything that he needed in his life. She was what made his life worth living. 

Sirius took a deep breath and exhaled. "Kayla Cameron, I love you, and I want you forever more in my life. There will never be another woman for me. So, I'm begging you in every way that I know how, will you marry me?"

Sirius waited with baited breath, watching Kayla as she gazed down at him, then watched as the smile slowly spread over her features. First, her eyes warmed up, and misted over, then her lips began to curve.

Kayla was nearly bursting with happiness as she crouched in front of the man she loved. "Yes!" she cried, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks in a steady rhythm, but she didn't mind. As long as she had her man near her, she didn't care about crying. 

"Really?" Sirius asked, scared that he had heard her wrong. 

"Really." Kayla echoed, as her smile grew wider. 

Sirius took the diamond and ruby ring that he had bought earlier that summer out of its' box, and slipped it slowly onto her ring finger. It was a prefect fit. 

Kayla held up her hand in front of her face, and examined the ring. It was made of four stones, two diamonds, and two rubies, and the band was done in a white gold. And, as Kayla was examining the ring, she felt something warm flowing through her veins, from the band around the ring, all the way to her toes, and figured that it was happiness. "It's beautiful," Kayla managed to say through her tears, and hugged Sirius tightly. 

"I'm glad that you like it, baby," he whispered into her hair as he nuzzled her neck. Sirius brought his head back, and tipped Kayla's up to brush a soft kiss across her lips. 

Kayla smiled against his lips, and opened her mouth as she felt his tongue flick across the folds of her lips. 

Sirius slipped his tongue past her lips, and brushed against her own tongue, and a white, hot lance of lust and love shot through him, and he pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Kayla's groan of displeasure. 

"Kay, honey," Sirius whispered hoarsely. "I need you baby, please. Don't send me away. Will you let me have you tonight?" 

Kayla shocked the hell out of Sirius by nodding her head. He had been trying to make love to her for God knows how long, and it was a bit of shock to know that suddenly, he could. Sirius smiled as he felt Kayla's arms wrap around his neck. He was going to make this night good for her. 

Sirius didn't waste any time in asking her if she was sure. If Kayla said yes, she was sure. He scooped her up from her crouching position, walked over to the bed, and laid her carefully on the white sheets. 

"I'm going to make this seem as if it was your first night. I promise you," Sirius vowed to her in a harsh whisper. 

Kayla smiled and continued to gaze into the brown depths of Sirius's eyes as he lowered his head and set his lips on hers again. She wanted him in everyway to night. Mind, body, and soul. And she trusted him, and knew that he would never hurt her. 

Kayla groaned in frustration as Sirius pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He had a way of kissing her so softly that the need to breathe didn't even register in Kayla's mind. And the rest of the world just seemed to disappear. 

"Patience," Sirius murmured as he trailed soft butterfly kisses down her neck. Her skin there tasted like peaches, and it was softer than silk to touch. And when he laved her pulse point, Kayla shivered, causing Sirius to grin inwardly. He wanted her a withering mass of pleasured woman under him, and he was going to make her so.

Kayla _had_ to touch him. With that thought, both of her hands fell from his neck, and slid under the hem of his sweater. And when she felt the hard muscle of his back, she could swear that she felt every drop of water vaporize inside her mouth. It was all hard rock back there. And the front of him? It was bad enough _seeing _the front without fainting. His body had been made to be worshiped by women. Golden skin was drawn tight across rippling abs and pecs. 

Sirius's hands molded her sides, then started to pull the sweater away from the flesh that he so wanted to see. He pulled back as the sweater cleared her head, and threw it over his shoulder, and looked down at Kayla's body, and sucked in a deep breath. She was captivating. Spellbinding. Her skin was lightly dusted tan, and her stomach had a soft six-pack, her bellybutton ring was glinting in the firelight, and the only thing that marked her silky skin was her tattoos.

Sirius traced the tattoo around her bellybutton in wonder. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Touching Kayla. Something that he had wanted to do for what seems like years. 

Kayla watched Sirius silently as his gaze roamed her body. '_What is he thinking?'_ she wondered as she felt his fingertips lightly trace the dragon around her bellybutton. 

Just then, he looked up and caught her eyes. With a smile, his hands traveled a little lower until they rested upon the first button of her jeans. Watching her eyes to see if she was in any discomfort, Sirius flicked the buttons open, one by one before reaching down her legs and pulling her shoes and socks off. His hands traveled up her body with unhurried movements, and his thumbs hooked in the waist band as soon as his hands got back up to her hips. 

Kayla nodded her head slightly; making it clear to Sirius that she wanted this. Sirius gave a small smile, and drew her pants down her long, lean, tan legs slowly, his fingertips brushing against the skin, causing Kayla to shiver. 

"God but you're beautiful," Sirius whispered as he sat back on his haunches and simply gazed at her body. 

Kayla smiled and sat up. she wanted to see all of him now. 

Sirius gaped at Kayla as she started to pull his sweater over his head. He hadn't expected her to take apart of their lovemaking like this. When Sirius felt Kayla's fingernails lightly trace the cross on his right arm, he gave a small shiver, and backed away from Kayla, getting off the bed totally. Not noticing Kayla's hurt look, Sirius kicked off his shoes and socks quickly, and unbuttoned his pants and let them fall from his body. 

Kayla sucked in a deep breath. There he was, standing in front of her only in a pair of gray boxers, that looked a little tight on him. she had a prefect view of his abs, his chest – which, she thought was absolutely mesmerizing, seeing as she had a hard time looking away from it. And then, there was his arms; Sure, she had seen his arms a million times before, but she couldn't help it. She had a thing for his arms! They're just so . . . big, and hard, and they felt so good around her body, holding her to him. 

Sirius walked up to the bed until his knees touched the side, then laid a finger on Kayla's chest, and traced the lines of her bra. As his fingers swept across the swell of her breasts, he closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold himself in check. He'd waited for this for too long, and his body couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Kay," Sirius told her gruffly as he opened his eyes and gazed into her gray ones. "I'm not sure how long I can hold myself at bay."

Kayla nodded, knowing what he meant, and reached behind her, and deftly flicked her bra open, and lowered it down her arms, bearing herself to him. 

Sirius groaned and fell to his knees, making his head level with her wonderful, luscious breasts. They were so _prefect._ They weren't big, nor were they small, and the nipples were standing on end, begging for his mouth. Sirius swallowed hard and watched as Kayla's chest started to rise and fall in a faster rhythm. 

Kayla watched with passion filled eyes as Sirius bent his head and brushed his lips across a hard, stiff nipple, and gasped. Good lord! Her mind screamed. 

Sirius took her in his mouth, and bit on her nipple lightly, causing Kayla's hands to come up to his head and hold him to her. One of his hands then worked its' way up her body, trailing slowly upon the skin, to cup on of her breasts, while the other one dropped to the waistline of her panties. 

Kayla groaned as his hands paused, unsure if he should continue or not, and nearly begged him to hurry. She had never felt like this, and something was tightening in her stomach, and she didn't know what it was, all she knew was that with everything he did, Sirius was making it grow tighter. 

Sirius hooked his fingers around the elastic band, and pushed her panties down her legs, leaving her to kick them the rest of the way off, and stood up. he didn't want to touch her there right now. He was scared that that would scare her, seeing as he didn't think that she had ever even had an orgasm before. 

Sirius stripped his boxers away, and joined Kayla on the bed, moving her to the center of it. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into her smoky gray eyes.

"_Yes_!" she smiled. 

Sirius smiled back at her, and settled himself over her entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you," he instructed, and pushed his shaft inside of her body as slowly as he could manage without losing his sanity. She was so hot and wet, and tight around him, and that alone was nearly driving him insane. 

Kayla groaned at the feel of Sirius inside of her, buried in her to the hilt. She had thought that she would have tensed up and would have had bad memories flash through her head if she ever had sex again, but it didn't happen. All she could think about was the feeling. The feeling of having a man inside her body. 

Sirius nearly died in rapture as Kayla shifted her hips to get him to move. He had thought that she would take some time to get use to the feeling, but it looked like he was wrong, seeing as she was shifting her hips eagerly, trying to get some friction. 

Sirius didn't need to be told twice, and thrusted into Kayla's body before withdrawing, causing Kayla to clench around him and gasp. Sirius groaned and dropped his forehead onto hers before setting a rhythm. 

It wasn't long until Kayla began to feel the tightening in her belly grow to be too much to handle. Instinctively, she gave into it, and saw stars shatter inside her head. She screamed Sirius's name as the pleasure flew through her veins. 

Sirius stopped and simply gazed at her. She looked so . . . wanton with her head thrown back, her neck arched as if it was an offering, her mouth parted, and her hair in disarray around her. Then, with a barely contained groan, Sirius plunged into her one last time before reaching his own climax. 

 What seemed like hours later – which it probably was, Sirius rolled off of Kayla and drew her to his side as he pulled the blankets over their now cooled bodies. 

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered into her hair. 

"Mmmumph," Kayla mumbled as she curled into Sirius's body, one hand thrown across his abs, the other one fisted between their bodies, and her head resting on his heart. 

~&~&~&~

**_Authors Note:_**

****

_So, what do you think? I gave you a little bit of a different insight on this night than I did in **Entranced**. I hope that you all like!_

_Well, I do have some news for you guys that you probably are not going to like. _

_I'm only going to go to the end of seventh year on this fic. But, I will post an couple of epilogues. One will be the wedding, so don't worry, the major things from **Forever Yours** will be in here, and you **will** be able to read about them in a deeper depth. _

_Well, review!_

_Mistress del Mare_


	19. Chapter 19

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 19_**

****

Kayla walked into the Great Hall the next morning glowing with happiness, there just wasn't another word for it. She was positively glowing. With a smile, Kayla sat down across from Lily, and begun to pile food onto her plate. 

"What's wrong with you?" Aria asked as she looked at Kayla, her eyes dancing with mirth. 

"Nothing," she chirped happily.

Kayla glanced at Lily out of the corner of her eye and sighed. Lily would be able to know what happened with a single glance at her face. But luckily enough, Lily's head was resting on her folded arms. With a frown, Kayla glanced at James's back. He was seated in the same position. 

Kayla sighed and looked back at her best friend. She wished that there was something that she could do for the two of them, but she knew that there wasn't, that they had to do this themselves. And Kayla knew that it'd be resolved, how can you be in love with each other as much as those two are and _not_ end up together in the long-run? She just hoped that it'd happen soon. 

Kayla spotted Sirius walking in through the doors and practically beamed as she smiled at him. He had taken a detour to the Gryffindor Tower, seeing as he was now dressed and groomed as was usual. Sirius smiled and winked at her in return and strode over to his seat next to James. 

Kayla blushed and began to eat her food. She was starving! _Who knew that sex made you so hungry?_ She wondered.

"Okay, what is it that you're not telling?" Aria demanded in a huff. 

Kayla smiled and shook her head. She didn't want to tell just yet. She wanted it to be her secret for just a little while longer. And, on top of that, she didn't want to announce it while they were in the Great Hall!

Lily had finally lifted her head off of her arms and assessed Kayla with a firm gaze. And just as Kayla predicted, Lily knew. "You had sex last night," she stated with a smirk. 

Kayla's head snapped side to side to make sure that no one heard, and when she was convinced that it was safe, she nodded her head.

Lily raise an eyebrow, causing Kayla to frown. She _hated_ it when she does that! It made her think that Lily had some kind of information that she didn't know, or that she was acting stupid. It drove her nuts! 

Kayla sighed. She knew what Lily was asking. She was asking if she thought that sex was worth it now. But Kayla had to admit, she was glad she waited as long as she did. Last night had been simply magical. 

Kayla stood up, grabbed an apple from a basket and looked at the plate of food she was leaving behind with a sad glance. She was hungry still! "If you ladies don't mind missing our first class, I'll tell you." She announced as she made her way towards the door. 

"Wait!" Kayla heard Lily scream as she scrambled up out of her seat and ran after her. 

"Tell me later!" Aria called out, and headed towards her class. 

Lily and Kayla walked towards the secret room that they and the Marauders found in their first year silently. Kayla could tell that something was on her best friends mind, and she had an idea as to what it was too. 

As soon as they entered the red and black room, Lily automatically pounced. "Well, did you like it?" she demanded.

Kayla smiled and nodded her head; her eyes getting a far away look, reminiscing about last night. "I never knew that it would feel so . . . good. That it'd make me feel so free. Now I see why you always . . . . what's the word? Yearned? I don't know - why you always boasted on sex, I guess is what I was saying. I mean last night; Sirius was so gentle, so loving. Usually when a guy touches me, memories of getting raped flash through my head, but not with Sirius. All I could think about was his hands," she said with a sigh and a soft smile playing at her lips. "And what those hands were doing to me. God, I could barely even think!" then, as a after thought, Kayla asked, "Is it always like that? Like you can't get enough?" 

Lily looked at Kayla with sad and shook her head. "No. It depends on your partner, and usually how skilled they are. But if you love them, it makes it all the more . . . exciting. To where you don't think of anything else but wanting them over and over and over again. It's like you can never get enough of them," She told her. Lily opened her mouth to say something else just as she saw Kayla's ring finger. 

"_Oh, my God_! He asked you to marry him!" Lily exclaimed, excited for her friend. 

Kayla blushed and nodded her head. She was honestly glad that Lily was the first one to know about her engagement. "Congratulations." Lily said as she hugged Kayla ecstatically. "I'm so happy for you Kayla." 

Kayla looked up with tears in her eyes, and looked into Lily's eyes. She needed to do this. To show Lily that marrying someone you love even if you're not stable, wasn't wrong. As long as you love them.  "Lily, saying yes had to have been the single most intelligent thing that I have ever done in my life. I love him so much Lily. I mean I'm scared that girls are going to try to take him away from me, I mean come on, he's Sirius Black, but I trust him enough to stay true to me."

Lily swallowed hard and looked away from Kayla. 

Kayla sighed. "But I don't know what I'd do if I saw James like he was before I left to take care of my Father. He didn't do anything to get the girls off of him, Kayla! Nothing. And I felt like I was nothing compared to those girls. As if I was second best. That he'd rather have a group of girls rather than one. Can you imagine how much worse off it'd be if I was to be engaged to him! I'm scared of what I might do. I feel as if I have so much pressure building up in me that if one little thing lands on me, I'm going to break. That I'm going to go vicious. That I'm going to hurt someone. And I know that if I was to see James in that position again, that I'd snap, and that I'd hurt those girls. I feel so shaky right now, and I don't know which way to go to get to solid ground." Lily finished sadly. 

Lily and Kayla stayed quiet, Lily staring at the wall thinking about what she just said, and Kayla looking at her ring, wondering what she'd do if she saw Sirius in that position. _I'd be shattered. _

~*~*~*~*~

Sirius, James, Remus and Aria all stood silent outside of the door to the secret room, looking at James. James just stood there looking down at the floor, taking everything that he heard into consideration. 'So it's not because she doesn't love me.' He thought happily. 'But because she's scared of what might happen if I let my egotistical mind rule me.' He finished huffily. 

"Well, are we going to go in so we can hear this good news, or are we going to stand outside of the entrance like idiots and miss all of our classes?" James asked.

Sirius perked up and beamed. He couldn't _wait_ until he could tell his friends the best news that has ever happened to him. He was so excited that he was nearly jumping as they all walked through the entrance to the room and looked at Kayla and Lily. 

"Okay, Kayla and I have something important to share with you guys." Sirius said as he sat down on the armrest of Kayla's chair, and waited for everyone else to do sit down somewhere. "Last night, I asked Kayla to marry me, and she being so entranced by my good looks and charm said yes. So, that means that I, Sirius Black am going to become a one woman man for the rest of my life." He announced. 

James and Lily looked at each other and shared a secret smile, thinking about the last time that he referred to himself as charming and what Kayla did to him. 

After close to ten minutes of congratulations, Sirius and Kayla managed to slip out the door and head towards the room that they had spent the previous night in. 

"I love you sweetheart," Sirius whispered into Kayla's ear as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"I love you too Sirius," she smiled. 

Sirius smiled and walked into their room. As soon as the door was shut and sealed, he brought her into her arms and kissed her, making her forget her own name. 

"What about classes?" she gasped as he drew his head back to breathe. 

"Forget about them," Sirius whispered against her lips, seconds before kissing her senseless again.

They didn't make it to any of their classes that day. 

~&~&~

The following month passed by quicker than expected. But you also had to factor in that Lily and James were acting as if their Quidditch teams were in boot camp or something. Daily runs, long practices, and, on top of it all, Kayla, Aria and Sirius had to run extra miles in the morning with Lily! Plus all of the extra defense classes that they had! It was insane!

By the time that Gryffindor played Ravenclaw, Kayla was about to collapse in exhaustion. Her body couldn't take much more torture. And, it was almost time for their N.E.W.T.S, so that meant studying. 

Kayla was finding it hard to actually get the bludger to _hit_ someone, seeing as every time that it came close to someone, Sirius or his partner would be there to hit it back in the direction of her team. It was exasperating!

Kayla gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see how Lily and Aria were doing – two of the chasers. They had just scored when James went into a nose dive. James had caught the snitch. 

Kayla looked at the scoreboard and sighed a breath of relief. Ravenclaw had won by ten points. 

Landing on the pitch, Kayla walked up to Lily and Aria and gave them both one armed hugs. "You guys did _wonderful!_" she gushed just as Sirius walked by her and gave her a slap on the butt. 

"Hey!" Kayla exclaimed. "You'll get yours Black!" 

And indeed, he did. A bowl of slime over his precious hair did the trick, but it also resulted in Kayla getting tickled until she could breathe. Which lead to a kiss, which lead to their clothes being thrown hazardously on the floor. 

~&~&~

Kayla's mood began to get depressing as May 21 was quickly approaching, and Kayla didn't want it too. She didn't want to remember that day. It hurt to much. 

Kayla walked into the dorm room in a bad mood, and looked at Lily's bed. She was laying there looking at the ceiling, and tears were streaming down her face. 

"I miss him too," Kayla sighed as she walked over to Lily's bed and laid down on it next to her. 

Kayla looked up into Lily's eyes. "I always dreamed of him walking me down the alter . . . I never thought of Phillip doing so. And I always thought that he'd be a part of my  wedding, if I ever did get married, but now, well, it's just a huge shock to know that he's not going to be there. And the fact is, it just hit me a that it has almost been exactly a year since I've gotten a letter from him . . . tomorrow will mark that day, and it has almost been a year since I've buried the only father I ever considered so." Lily looked at her friend, and with a shaky voice replied, "I know Kayla . . . it's harder than I ever thought that it would be." 

Kayla stepped out of the doorway and into her room, walking over to Lily's bed and sitting on it. "You have something on your mind." Kayla accused with that accuracy that only the best of best friends could possess. Lily nodded her head, knowing that it was useless trying to admit otherwise. 

"Kayla, have you ever noticed that sometimes we just sort of happen to leave Aria out of things?" Lily inquired. 

Kayla opened her mouth to reply, and then shut it. They did tend to do that. "I guess we do, don't we." She allowed softly. 

"Pouncy, we've always been close, but I don't know, it seems like sometimes we tend to just . . . leave her out of things you know? We don't really pay attention to her sometimes. I know we don't mean it, but we do, don't we?" Lily wondered as she sat on her bed Indian style, facing Kayla. 

Kayla nodded her head gloomily. "She doesn't even notice though." Kayla hedged. "She knows that we are inseparable, and she gives us our space, but I get what you're trying to say. We're not as close with Aria. I mean sure she's our best friend, but we don't know her like we know each other. And you know that she's alright with it Huntress, she told us so when we first became friends with that shy little girl we met in first year." 

"Yeah, I know that, but I still feel bad about it." Lily admitted more to herself than Kayla. 

"But that isn't what is bothering you." Kayla insisted. 

"But that isn't what is bothering me." Lily replied in a monotone voice. "I've been thinking of why exactly I turned down James that night." She told Kayla in a distant voice, sounding as if she was still thinking, but letting her friend know her thoughts. "Almost everyone who means the world to me end up . . . dead; Papa, Cammy, Uncle Brandon, Cousin Heather. At the time when I refused, I thought that I was saying no because I wasn't sure if I could handle something happening, but now that I've had so long to think about it, I'm thinking that maybe it's because I'm scared of losing him for good. I think that his death would kill me . . . I don't think that I could live, knowing that he isn't alive," Kayla looked up as she heard the door of the room start to open and looked into the shocked eyes of James. With a sigh, she got off the bed and walked towards him. "Talk to her Potter. She needs you," was all she said before walking out of the room to find Sirius. 

"I think that what I felt at Daddy's funeral would be nothing compared to what I would feel if it was James that I saw being lowered into the ground. I'm really scared Pouncy. But I don't know if I can go on without him any longer. I need him. I need him more than I need to breath, and I know that I'm going to run out of oxygen soon if I don't get him back. But I don't want to be afraid for the rest of my life." Lily ended, the last word coming out on a sob. 

Lily hadn't been paying attention to who was in the room while she was talking, was startled to see James sitting on the bed where Kayla had been, what seemed like moments ago. 

"I was delivering a message to Kayla from Sirius when you had started to talk, and I couldn't help but listen, and Kayla decided to leave us alone." James told her. "Lily, is that really why you said no to me? Because you're afraid that I might leave you?"

Lily nodded her head in shame. "James . . . it's just that . . . I love you, and I can't, and won't imagine my life without you. There are very few reasons I'm still here, breathing James, and you are one of those reasons. You are the foremost reason. And I don't think that anything would be able to hold me back if you were to die on me too, James. Nothing!" Lily cried out passionately, while tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. 

"Aww . . . Baby, come here." James instructed her as he opened his arms to her. 

Lily flung herself into his embrace, needing it more than she thought possible. God how she missed his arms! "I'm so sorry James. I didn't mean to drive you away." Lily sobbed into his chest. 

James continued to stroke Lily's back while she cried. "You didn't drive me away, Lil. You could never do that. I just . . . I felt embarrassed that I was refused. I thought that you would be ready for something like marriage just because I was. I mean, isn't it the male who is usually behind on such matters?" he joked. And when he got a faint laugh out of Lily, he smiled and looked down at the thick, beautiful auburn hair that he was petting. "I love you Lily. But I couldn't wait any longer to ask you that. I had bought the ring and everything, and I just felt like it had to be then, no other time. If anyone screwed our relationship up, it was me." 

Lily shook her head in denial. "How about we blame no one?" she asked. James nodded and Lily smiled. 

"Does this mean that we're going back out?" James wondered as he continued to play with Lily's hair. He had always loved that particular part of her. The color was captivating to him. He had never seen any other human with the same color. And then there were her eyes: his second obsession. At times they reminded him of emeralds, then other times, they reminded him of the deep green of the ocean. 

"I hope so, because these past seven months have been hell on me. I don't think that I've even gotten a decent sleep since you walked out that door. And I can't sleep if I don't have your scent around me . . . which is why I wear your cloak at night." Lily's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she just let slip out of her mouth. 'I so did not mean to tell him that!' her brain screamed even as she felt her cheeks start to burn. 

James chuckled. "No reason to be embarrassed, love. If you must know, I keep your bra under my pillow to make me feel closer to you." 

Lily looked up at James. "Do you even remember that bra?" Lily asked him.

James gave Lily a funny look. "Why should I remember it?" he asked. 

"That was the bra that almost flew out the abandoned Charms classroom window the last time we made love." Lily informed him with a smirk. 

"Lily, honey, in case you hadn't noticed, at the time I wasn't paying any attention what so ever to what you were wearing. I was paying more attention on how to get you out of what you were wearing." James told her in a tone that suggested that her question was more suited for a three year old. 

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Some things never change.' She thought as she settled her head back down onto James' shoulder, and began to drift off to sleep. 

James, realizing that Lily was falling asleep on him, automatically pulled back her covers, slipped off his shoes, put his glasses on her nightstand, and laid down with her nestled by his side. "I love you, Lily." He whispered into her hair as he, too, fell asleep.

&~&~

**_Authors Note:_**

****

Oops. Sorry all! I know I said every day updates, but I just got so busy all of a sudden. Sorry.

_But you will have all of the chapters out by July 9. They **have** to be out, cuz I'm going to be out of town for the month, and I'm not going to leave you all hanging for that long. _

_So, sorry for the wait!_

_Review!!!_

_Mistress del Mare_


	20. Chapter 20

Spellbound 

****

**_Chapter 20_**

****

****

****

It seemed as if everything just ganged up on the girls as they realized that Exams were coming up. Every spare second was spent studying. And the Ravenclaw common room seemed to be the quietest place to do so. The looks that Lily and Kayla would give anyone who'd even sniff scared most of the occupants to the library. 

It was crazy, the kind of mayhem that went on during the month of exams. 

And in Kayla's mind, the craziest thing of all was the proposition that she had received from Christian. 

It had been three days before the first test was to start, and Kayla was left alone in the common room going over her notes for History of Magic when Christian walked down from the boys' dormitories and sat next to her on the couch.

~&~&~

"Hey," Christian said in a soft voice. He was shy. And nervous. He was going to ask Kayla something big, and he was scared of the answer. Actually, he didn't even know why he was down in the common room to ask her the question in the first place. '_Yea, the dorm room would be a much better place for me to be at the moment. Sleeping. That's what I should be doing right now,'_ he thought as he glanced at Kayla nervously. 

"Hello," Kayla replied absently, still concentrating on the notes in front of her. 

"Can I uh, ask you an, uh question?" 

Kayla nodded her head absently, stopped reading her notes, and looked at Christian politely, but at the same time not paying much attention to him. 

_'Good,'_ Christian thought gleefully. _'I have her attention. Maybe this won't go as bad as I thought that it might. Wait, what am I talking about? Of **course** the plan will go great. She is meant for me after all.'_

"Umm… I was wondering if you would marry me. I love you so much Kayla, and I want to be with you," he said confident that he'd get a 'yes' from her. 

Kayla shook her head, '_Did he just say what I think that he said?'_ she wondered as she stared at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "What?" she asked, believing that she was hearing things.

"I just asked you to marry me," he repeated with a smile. 

Kayla's jaw dropped. '_Oh my Merlin,'_ she thought frantically. '_Sirius was right. He **does** like me!'_

"Uhh. . ." Kayla deadpanned, trying to figure out a way to put him down lightly. 

"You _could_ just say no, darling, and tell him that you're already engaged," a deep, vibrating voice sounded from behind Kayla, making her jump. That was the voice he used when he was mad. 

"Sirius!" Kayla said, eyes wide as saucers as she turned around and looked into the stone cold eyes of the only guy she would ever love. 

"I thought that I told you to stay away from her?" Sirius growled as he glared scathingly at Christian.

"What makes you think that I would honestly listen to _you_?" Christian demanded, standing up from his place on the couch and glaring at Sirius over the back of it. 

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm going to bloody beat you to a _pulp!_" he yelled. With that, Sirius jumped over the back of the couch and knocked Christian to the ground.

"Sirius! Don't!" Kayla cried. Christian would be no match against Sirius, whose body was strong from all of his Quidditch playing. 

Before Sirius could do any serious damage, Lily, Sarah – a sixth year, and many of the boys rushed down the stairs. 

"_Imobilus!_" Lily shouted, pointing her wand at Sirius. 

~&~&~

Ever since that night, Christian has stayed away from Kayla, and avoided going to the common room as much as he could. 

~&~&~

Three days before Graduation, Professor Dumbledore stood up at dinner and announced to the seventh years that there would be a Hogsmeade trip for them tomorrow so that they could buy last minute items for the ceremony. 

The next day, Lily, James, Kayla, Sirius, Aria and Remus were all walking down the streets of Hogwarts, the boys somewhat reluctantly, wrapped in their loved ones embrace, trying to figure out where to go first. 

"You know what?" Lily asked irritably, stopping and dislodging James' arm from her waist as she turned around so that she could see everyone's faces'. "Why don't we – the girls – go one way, and you guys go another, and we'll meet you in the Three Broom Sticks in three hours okay?" she huffed, tired of the boys' complaining. Lily looked at the girls to see if they agreed. 

'_Why is it that guys don't like clothes shopping?'_ Kayla wondered fleetingly.

Kayla and Aria were looking at Lily with relief sketched all over their faces. It was always . . . nerve wreaking to shop with the Marauders. They just had to touch _everything!_ And broke 99.9% of what they touched.

Sirius looked excited. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean that we don't have to go with you girls?" he questioned happily. Sirius would give his hair to someone from the insanity of shopping with _these_ three girls. They were absolutely horrible to shop with! They didn't let him touch _anything!_

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "You three are free for three hours. Now go! Before we change our minds!"

Sirius let go of Kayla's hand and rushed over to Lily, almost knocking her over from the force of the hug that he gave her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chanted happily until James smacked him upside the head.

"Go smoother your own girlfriend Padfoot." James instructed good-naturedly. 

Lily laughed and tried to unsuccessfully untangle her body from Sirius'. "Sirius, if you don't let me go this instant I am going to make sure that you go to every freakin' store with us, got it?" Lily practically yelled. 

Sirius gulped and backed away. "Right-o! Sorry!" 

"Now go!" Kayla demanded. 

Sirius grinned at his fiancée. He loved her to death, don't get him wrong, but there was no way that he was going to shop with her if he could avoid it. "Have fun, love." He told her and kissed her on the cheek. It was still hard to imagine that if he was to do that two years ago that he would have ended up injured. Now the only time he ever ended up injured with Kayla was when they were in bed, but those were injuries that he took pride in.

"Yeah, yeah. Now scat." Kayla said lovingly.

Remus turned towards the girl on his arm and gave her a hug. "I'll see you in a few hours, love." He whispered as he let go. "Okay." Aria replied with a smile on her face. 

James shifted the few inches that were in between him and his girlfriend and stroked her hair. "I'll see you in three hours beautiful." He whispered as he brushed his lips across hers. Lily smiled. "Count on it." She told him as she backed away. 

"Bye!" they all yelled out over their shoulders as they went their own way.

"Now, lets get those dresses that you two just had to pull me out of bed for." Kayla said trying to act gloomy, but her eyes showed her excitement. She wanted to dress up. She wanted to see what Sirius's reaction would be when he saw her looking like an actual girl, with the makeup, the hair done, and a dress.

Lily smiled, and being the shop-a-holic that she was, dragged Kayla into the robes shop by her arm and went straight to the dresses and begun to pile dress after dress into Kayla's arms. "Now, go try those on." Lily instructed as soon as she was satisfied that she had picked out enough selections. 

Kayla did as she was told, albeit grumbling her way to the changing stalls.

Kayla tried on a light pink one, and almost died of laughter. She looked like a glob of cotton candy! The skirt flared close to five feet away from her body, and the material was fuzzy! '_God! This one would **kill** Sirius!'_ she giggled to herself. 

Kayla quickly dispensed herself of the dress and threw it in a pile before picking the next one. This one was gray though, and, as she found out when she put it on, accented her eyes. 

"I wonder what Lily and Aria would think of it?" she asked herself as she turned around so that she could see what her butt looked like. 

With that in mind, she opened the dressing room door, and went out to where Lily and Aria could see her.

 "You know Aria, you would look fabulous in a light blue dress, or maybe even a silver one." Lily told her as she was looking through purple shades. Aria looked into Lily's eyes, startled. "You really think so?" she asked. Lily smiled and nodded. "You always look fab-" she started, but soon stopped, finding it hard to talk. 

Kayla had just come out in one of her dresses. It was something like she had never worn before. If Kayla had to wear a dress, it was always long. But this dress, it was short, different from the original Kayla style. It was a white dress with a sheer gray fabric over it that also had glitter running around on the bottom hem. The dress's hem brushed her knee tops, and was held up by thin straps of glittered fabric. The dress showed her legs off to perfection, although you could see two of her tattoos, her body looked magnificent in that dress.

"Kay, you have got to get that dress!" Lily whispered in awe. "Sirius will flip!" she said a little louder. 

"What about the tattoos?" Kayla asked. She had noticed them as she was stepping out of the stall, and started to wonder if this dress would have to go. She felt a little uncomfortable with everyone in the school seeing her tattoos. 

Lily smiled. "There is a spell that people can use to hide them."

"So," Kayla muttered, "I get the dress? Do you really think that Sirius will like it?" she wondered as she circled. 

"Kayla. Sirius will love it!" Aria stuttered in wonder, finally getting her voice back from the shock. 

Kayla smiled and returned to the dressing room to change. 

"As I was saying, you always look fabulous in light colors." Lily said, directing her words towards Aria. "Now, follow me so that I can pick something out for you." 

Aria rolled her eyes at her friend's back, but nothing less followed. 

"Now go try this dress on." Lily told her, handing her a dress that was like Kayla's except it was white on light blue. 

Lily walked with Aria towards the changing room and got into a stall herself. She tried on the green dresses, but they all looked terrible on her. She then went to one of the white dresses. It the bottom layer of the dress was white silk with a white knitted material over it, and tied around Lily's neck, and stopped an inch above her knee caps. Lily turned around to face the mirror and gasped. She found her dress.

Lily stepped out of the stall to see Kayla and Aria waiting for her. Aria was in her dress, and it complimented every curve in her body. It looked as if it was made for her. 

"What do you think?" Lily asked the gaping girls self-consciously. 

"James is going to die of a heart-attack when he sees you in that!" Kayla complimented her with a grin.

Lily smiled and walked back into the stall. That was just what she wanted to hear.

After the robes shop, they had to go and get shoes, and then make up. By the time they were done, they were already five minutes late for meeting the boys. 

The girls ran down the streets towards the Three Broom Sticks and ran into three impatient boys. 

"Oops." Lily mumbled as she stopped in front of James. 

James chuckled. "What took you so long?" he asked as he threw an arm around her shoulders and led her inside the pub. 

"We forgot the time." Lily replied. Lily looked at his bag, then back up to his face. 

"Is that the end of the year prank stuff?" she asked, pointing to the Zonko's bag. James shook his head. "No. This is a little gift for a Mr. Snape and Malfoy." 

Lily's ears perked up and the mention of Snape's name. "Ohhh! What is it?" she demanded, only to have James shake his head and tell her with that all so patient tone, "You'll see tomorrow, won't you?" Lily glared at him, and sat down with a thump at a table and crossed her arms across her breasts. "Don't pout Lilsie . . . Please?" James asked with a puppy face. Lily laughed and lowered her arms. "Don't do that face James, it makes you look disoriented." She chuckled.

Kayla sat down next to Sirius, only to have him pull her into his lap. "What'd you get baby?" he asked her softly, nipping on her ear as he pulled his head back to look at her. 

"Things." 

"Anything sexy? Anything that you'll model for me and only me so that I can get you out of them?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. Having Kayla model for him in under clothing has been his recent fantasy, and then stripping her of them in the slowest way known to man. 

Kayla laughed and shook her head. "Guess that you'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?" she teased him before picking up his glass of butterbeer and taking a drink of it. 

The rest of the day, the Marauders, and the Marauders' girls' enjoyed the last time they'd ever be students in the pub. 

~*~*~*~

It took hours for the girls to get ready the morning of Graduation. 

Kayla got up at five-thirty a.m. just so that she could beat the others to the shower. By the time she walked out, soaking wet and smelling like a garden, Tiffany was standing by the door glaring at her. 

"Learn how to take shorter showers," she glared before stomping pass Kayla and slamming the door shut, waking up the other two occupants of the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Lily yawned as she snuggled deeper into her bed. 

"I have no clue. But you might want to get up Huntress, it's already six-fifty-eight," Kayla told her as she made her way over to her wardrobe. 

Lily gasped and shot out of the bed. "Cold!" she yelped as her feet touched the stone floor of the room.

For the next two hours, it seemed like the girls continuously bumped into one another, or lost something. It was _hectic_ in that room, that was for sure. 

~*~*

All of the graduates wear wearing the robes that were issued by the school. The Ravenclaws had black and baby blue ones, the Hufflepuff's had yellow and black ones, the Slytherins had Green and Silver ones, and the Gryffindors had Gold and Scarlet ones. 

The Heads made their speeches, and then the house heads, and then, finally Dumbledore made his. 

The Slytherin house was called up first, then the Hufflepuffs, and then the Gryffindors, and then, finally, the Ravenclaws. 

"I now give you lady's and gentlemen, the class of '82!" Dumbledore yelled, and cheers erupted.

Suddenly, a huge pile of dung-bombs, fireworks, and many other small prank gadgets landed on Snape and Malfoy, along with pictures of their most embarrassing moments that they had had since coming to Hogwarts. Everyone but the Slytherins and their parents were doubled over in laughter. "Good one, Boys!" Mr. Potter yelled over the laughter. James, Sirius, and Remus bowed in recognition and drew their girls off the stage.  

After the laughter wound down, Lily and James set out looking for their parents together, while Kayla and Sirius went to look for the Blacks, and Remus and Aria went to look for their parents. 

"Why are you so nervous, sweetheart? You've met them a numerous amount of times!" Sirius tried to soothe when he saw his fiancée start to fidget. 

"But not as their soon-to-be daughter-in-law!" Kayla shot back. 

Sirius exhaled deeply and shook his head. Girls could be so difficult at times. 

"Sirius! Kayla!" Diana Black smiled as she saw them walk pass her and her husband. 

The couple turned around and faced his parents. "Mummy!" Sirius grinned and enveloped his Mother in a giant hug. "Missed you Mum," he said as he let her go. 

"I missed you too baby," she replied. "Come here Kayla," she demanded in a soft tone as she looked at the fidgeting girl.

"Are you _sure_ that you want to enter the insanity that is this family?" she asked with a smile as she hugged the younger girl. 

"I believe that living with him has made me just as insane," Kayla said, backing out of the embrace. 

Diana threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, that would do it," she said. "Damien, stop bugging Mr. Longbottom and get over here to welcome Kayla to this family, and Sirius, you come along too," she instructed. 

Surprisingly enough, the two men listened. 

"Sorry, darling," Damien grinned sheepishly. 

"It's quite all right," Diana said and turned to her son. 

The man who looked exactly like Sirius turned towards Kayla and grinned. The only way you could tell the two apart was the graying hair at the temples, and the creases near his eyes. 

"It's good to know that someone is finally going to risk spending the rest of their life with my son, and I'm glad that it's a girl that the whole family can get along with," he smiled as he gave her a light hug, then set her away from his body. "Welcome," was all that he said afterwards.

Kayla sniffed back her tears, then stepped into Sirius's arms, and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone now. We'll see you both in a few hours, okay?" Diana said as she began to walk off, dragging her husband along with her. 

"Okay," Sirius told her before she was out of hearing range. 

"Now, what do you say that we go and dance?" Sirius asked as he looked down at Kayla's face. 

Kayla simply nodded her head and walked along with him towards the stage for dancing. 

This night, was the beginning of her life with him. He might not be married to her yet, but she was going to start living with him, and she might as well be married to him with how they act. 

**_Authors Note:_**__

_Well, how'd you all like it? Good I hope. _

_I have two or three epilogues coming out. I'm not sure if I want to add the fight with Voldemort here, because there isn't anything that I think that I'd add to it to make it into Kayla or Sirius's perception. So yea. We'll see. _

_But, in a few more days, another one of my stories will be done. So sad. I'm gonna miss it. And I'm going to miss writing about Sirius too. He's so amusing!_

_But anyways, hope you liked! _

_Review please! _

_Mistress del Mare_


	21. Epilogue

Spellbound 

****

**_Epilogue_**

****

Today was it; today was the day that Kayla was going to marry Sirius. And she had to say, she was nervous as all hell. 

February 1 was finally here - after much anticipation, and Kayla was sick to her stomach. _Literally._ She was about to pledge her life to one man within the next . . . hour and ten minutes. Wasn't she allowed to me nervous?

"Kayla, come on, breathe," Lily instructed as she kneeled in front of stool where Kayla was presently sitting. 

They (Aria, Lily, and Alexandra) had finally gotten Kayla into her dress, but they still needed put her veil on, but Kayla couldn't stay still long enough for them to get it on securely without messing up the beautiful ringlets that flowed down her bare back. 

The bright white of the dress was a shocking contrast to the darkness of Kayla's hair and skin, that it made her look like she was illuminated. She just had that wedding day shine to her. And the cold feet too, but that was understandable. Everyone had them when they were about to get married.  

The dress itself was a sleeveless white gown with sharp lines, and the skirt was layers upon layers of silk and lace that made it look like Kayla just stepped out of a fashion magazine. She looked brilliant in the dress. She looked like it was _made_ for her.

"What if he isn't there? What about that Lily?" Kayla fretted as she looked into the green eyes of her best friend. 

"Kayla, Sirius will be at the end of that long walkway waiting for you, got that? Now all you need to do is breathe deeply, calm down and let Aria and I put this veil on you. But we need you to _stay still_ to do that," Lily instructed as she looked straight into Kayla's smoke gray eyes. 

Kayla nodded her head and took five deep breaths. By that time, Aria and Lily had already managed to place the veil on the crown of her head, which was good considering that Kayla didn't think that she could stay still. 

Kayla looked at Aria then Lily. They both looked stunning in the gray dresses. The dresses were pulled tight across the breasts and was sprinkled with silver glitter. The dress then became loose after the breasts and flowed down to their feet. The dresses were actually designed especially for Lily, who was by this time at least seven months pregnant. 

And now that Kayla remembered why the brides maid dresses were designed that way, she remembered her predicament. '_What if I **am** pregnant? What's Sirius going to say?'_ she wondered as she sat in front of the vanity staring at herself, but seeing nothing. 

Before Kayla knew it, she was being ushered down the church hallways, closer to her soon to be husband. 

"Okay, wait here," the preacher instructed her as he left her behind Lily and Aria. 

"Are you okay?" Lily asked her in a rushed tone.

"Yes, I am," Kayla smiled. And she truly was. 

Lily nodded her head and glanced back at her friend quickly before stepping outside of the curtains of white sheer material.

Kayla took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, straightened her chin, held on to the white and red roses a little tighter and stepped up to the curtain. 

Sirius waited near the bottom of the stairs anxiously waiting for Kayla to make her appearance. 

And, when the curtains separated from each other, Sirius's breath caught in his throat. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. And she was going to be his in the matter of minutes. And he was going to vow before everyone that he'd love and cherish her for the rest of his life. And he was more than ready to. 

He was about to marry the only girl that he could ever even _imagine_ marrying.

Kayla took a deep breath to clear the tears that wanted to spill over and continued looking at Sirius and smiling. She was going to be pledged to this man soon, and she couldn't wait. 

Sirius offered his arm to Kayla as she stopped beside him. _'This was it, this was how it was all going to begin for us,'_ he thought as he lead her up the ten stairs that opened up onto a platform where the priest stood to marry them. 

Kayla turned, looked into Sirius's eyes, and was shocked to see that tears were forming in his eyes. It was hard to see that he was _that_ moved. She knew that he loved her, but she miscalculated to what extent that he did. 

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join, in holy matrimony Sirius Alexandros Black, and Kayla Sophie Cameron . . ." The priest started in his booming voice.

"You've been everything to me from the moment I found out that girls didn't have cooties anymore," Sirius started, saying his vows in the one way he knew that would touch Kayla's heart. By being him. "You had always been the one woman that I couldn't have, that was always too good for me, too prefect for me. Then, one day, you gave into my considerable amount of charm, and fell in love with me, and I can't tell you how much that inspired me to do more, to be more, to achieve more. You made me realize that I had more going for me than my looks," he said, his voice starting to become hoarse with emotion, and tears began to form in his eyes. "You'll be the only woman for me for the rest of my life. I love you, and I always will, baby. You'll always be the one thing that can make me realize that there's always a chance in life. And I want you to know, that I'll cherish, and protect you in every way I know how," he vowed, not glancing away from her eyes, his hand slipping under her veil to swipe away her tears. 

Kayla smiled through her tears and laughed with joy as he slipped the gold wedding band on her finger. 

"I had memorized a speech to tell you, but I don't remember it," Kayla smiled through her tears. "So I'm going to go with what's in my heart. I love you Sirius, and there honestly won't be a time in my life that I won't love you. You're everything to me, and will always be. You helped me realize that I need to live my life without fear, to trust, to love, and to give at the same time. No one has ever done that for me. You pushed when no one else would. All I can say, is I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I love you Sirius Black," she ended as she choked on her tears and slid his wedding band over her fingers. She was his now, and he was hers. 

"I now, with the power invested in me, by Merlin and the superior Gods, pronounce you man and wife," the priest smiled. "You may kiss your bride." 

Sirius smiled and flipped the veil off of Kayla's face and just gazed into her gray eyes, unmindful of the redness that accompanied them, and lowered his head to rest his mouth against hers. That's all their first kiss was, simple, but laced with love. 

Kayla pulled back with a brilliant smile on her face. She was now, officially Mrs. Sirius Black. 

Sirius grinned and grabbed Kayla's hand before starting down the steps. 

"How about after our first dance, we leave?" Kayla whispered into his ear as they climbed into the vehicles that would take them to the reception area. 

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," he smiled, and handed her into the car. 

The first half of the ceremony went by slowly, toasts were given, gifts were opened, thanks were given, hugs and kisses were exchanged, and much bantering from the newly weds was observed. 

Then, the first song started, and Kayla grinned as Sirius lead her onto the dance floor. Her first dance with him as his wife, and she couldn't wait for it. 

As soon as Kayla and Sirius stepped onto the dancing floor, showers of white and red petals began to drop from the sky, falling on the floor and the newly weds in soft touches. Kayla grinned and picked a red flower out of Sirius's hair before settling into his arms for the dance. 

**_If I had castles built on high,_**

****

**_I find a million ways to write your name against the sky,_**

****

**_Just to let you know you've caught my eye,_**

****

**_If I had more than wealth could buy,_**

****

**_I'd sell it all and start again for just a chance with you,_**

****

**_Girl, I give my all to win your love,_**

****

**_And I would be rich,_**

****

**_And I would built be rich,_**

****

**_And I would build all my world around you,_**

****

**_Just to show you,_**

****

**_How you take my breath away, Oh yea. . ._**

Sirius lifted his hand from Kayla's back and brushed his knuckles across her cheek before settling them back on her waist. She was so beautiful to him. She truly did take his breath away. 

**_And you would find love, sweet lady . . ._**

****

**_Nobody else in this side of heaven knows . . ._**

****

**_How you take my breath away,_**

****

**_If I could turn the day to night,_**

****

**_If I had faith to walk on water, _**

****

**_Maybe you would see,_**

****

**_The reason I thank God for miracles. _**

Kayla smiled up into Sirius's eyes. She never in her whole life expected to be this happy. This content.

**_Cause baby when you walked into sight,_**

****

**_You turned an ordinary man like me into a king,_**

****

**_I would do anything to win your love._**

"I love you Sirius," Kayla whispered as she laid her head on his chest and flowed with the soft rhythm. 

**_I think there's something here worth saying,_**

****

**_I don't want to scare you,_**

****

**_So let me make my wish and hope that you'll believe,_**

****

**_In simple love, like I do,_**

****

**_Say that it's true,_**

****

**_Baby, cause you've got me shaking,_**

****

**_My breath has now been taken._**

"I love you too sweetheart, and I always will," Sirius whispered into her hair, moving their bodies in a slow, soft rhythm. 

**_I've got to overcome this aching,_**

****

**_To win you love,_**

****

**_(Ah ah ah ah and I would be rich)_**

****

**_To win your love_**

****

**_(And I would build all my world aroud you) I built it all around you. _**

****

**_(Just to show you) How you take my breath away._**

****

**_And you would find love (And you would find love)_**

****

**_Oh sweet lady . . . (sweet lady)_**

****

**_Nobody else this side of heaven knows,_**

****

**_How you take my breath away,_**

****

**_(Take my breath, oh oh take my breath)_**

****

**_Ah . . . oh . . . (How you take my breath away)_**

****

**_(Take my breath, oh oh take my breath)_**

****

**_I love you, I wanna win you,_**

****

**_(And I would build my world around you)_**

****

**_Yes I do . . . yes, I do . . . _**

****

**_(Just to show you, how you take my breath away)_**

****

**_Your heart, your mind, your soul, your time. _**

****

**_Oh . . ._**

****

**_(Take my breath, oh oh take my breath)_**

****

**_Nobody, this side of heaven knows,_**

****

**_How you take my breath away._**

****

****

****

Sirius and Kayla slowed to a stop, and gazed into each others' eyes. They were still treading on the rose petals, and the scent filled the room, but neither noticed, they were too wrapped up in one another. 

Sirius dipped his head a couple of inches and rest his lips on Kayla's, giving her a light, fleeting kiss before pulling away with a grin. 

"Soon my love, I'll have you trembling in my arms," he whispered into her ear as they turned towards the crowd. 

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, and I hope that you all enjoyed the show, but me and my delicatable wife will be leaving now, feel free to enjoy the rest of the party!" Sirius announced as he took his wand out and apparated to Greece along with Kayla. 

Their two weeks wasn't long enough for either of them, and they didn't see much of the place either, except for their room. 

&~&~

**_Authors Note:_**

****

_This is the final installment of **Spellbound**._

_I know I said that there might be more, but I just realized how pressed for time I am. Sorry. But, I did at least give you the wedding! Aren't you all proud of me?_

_Well, I hope that you all liked the story!!_

_Review!!_

_Mistress del Mare_


End file.
